Amnesia
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [Shounen ai] DarkDai Dark disappeared. Daisuke lost and regained his memories. Dark is posing as someone else. Why must it all have to be so complicated and angsty? Song fic COMPLETED
1. Prologue: Angel, Within Temptation

Title: **Angel**

Authoress: **Baka Shojo**

Disclaimer: **I do not own… I do not own… Oh I can't say it… _DNAngel_ is not mine… There, I said it. Also, _Angel_ is a song that I do not own.**

Summary: **A song fic. Dark said he'd never leave… but in the end he did. He left Daisuke.**

Warnings: **Shounen-Ai, Angst

* * *

**

"Liar! Dark, you liar!" Daisuke shouted as he threw a lamp at the wall. He cried tears of sorrow as the glass of the lamp flew across the floor. The lights were off, but you could still see ruby, pained eyes glistening with tears in the dark.

_Sparkling Angel, I believed_  
_you were my savior in my time of need._

Daisuke wept on his bed, thinking of the times with Dark, his alter ego. He ignored the slight trickles of blood from the small shards of glass. Daisuke was lost in thoughts, remembering when he hid from the world; it was Dark who came for him (even though _he_ was the one that caused the problem in the first place).

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_all the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Daisuke knew that one day Dark would leave, but he ignored that fact because Dark sometimes seems so cheerful. He longed to see that cocky smirk, that knowing smile. He wishes he could see the Niwa curse again.

_I see the angels;_  
_I'll lead them to your door._

When Daisuke finally understood the curse when he had the curse, he accepted the facts, and led Dark to the modern world. He tried to help Dark with his heists, tried keeping him from trouble from Satoshi.

_There's no escape now,_  
_No mercy, no more._

'You're gone now, Dark...'Daisuke thought. He's gone and Daisuke can't run away from the truth, the painful truth. He can't hide away from the mask of loving Riku Harada, his 'so-called' crush. He's broken without Dark; everyone can see that, but they'll never understand. Dark became a necessity in that short amount of time to Daisuke.

_No remorse cause I still remember_  
_the smile when you tore me apart._

'You were smiling when you were fading away in my mind. Anguish was filled in your eyes, yet you continued to smile, as if nothing was wrong.' Daisuke thought, still crying. 'But that's not right. Everything went wrong. You weren't supposed to leave me… We're supposed to be together.'

_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me from the start._

Dark lied. He said he would never leave. Dark knew everything about Daisuke. He knew how to cheer up Daisuke. He knew what would hurt Daisuke. And yet Daisuke knew nothing about Dark. Daisuke knew not the things that Dark keeps secrecy. He doesn't know whom Dark liked before. He knows nothing concerning the hurt that Dark feels. Not even when they were being separated for the rest of their lives, or in Dark's case, existence.

_You showed me dream;_  
_I wished they turned real._

Dark sometimes said funny things of what might happen in the near future, causing them to chuckle for a long time afterwards. The memories of things like that was treasured greatly now to Daisuke. He wouldn't take little things for granted like in the past. He learned the lesson from Dark.

_You broke your promise and made me realize._  
_It was all a lie._

Daisuke was now really depressed and confused. 'What's real and what's not? Did other people lie to me?' He thought. 'Since I'm so easily tricked, I wonder if all my life was a lie… Did I mean anything to anyone? Sometimes it seems like mother only likes me because my body harbors Dark. Maybe no one likes me at all…'

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

'I'm so sorry... I couldn't understand your feelings. I'm sorry that sometimes I ignore you when you wanted good things for me.' Daisuke thought sobbing. He never realized that Dark was in heartache whenever Daisuke would do something that will eventually hurt himself. He never realized Dark's true feelings, his darkest desires (no pun intended).

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Daisuke thought Dark was hiding things from him at times, but didn't question him. But now he thought,' Why did you hide things from me? Why did you lie to make me happy? I now know that it was I who caused you so much despair...'

_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end._

If Daisuke didn't tell Riku his feelings, Dark would still be here. Now he's gone and Daisuke doesn't know how to continue living. Daisuke was no longer under the illusion that he loves Riku. Riku was just another close friend. Nobody was his Sacred Maiden. But he had a true love all right. And the person was Dark. Too bad he could never tell him.

_This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you reason why._

Life wasn't fair. Dark just had to be a curse. He couldn't be a human being like everyone else. Why did he have to live his 'existence' like that? Why couldn't he just be free from eternity, free from the nuisance of the Hikari family? Can't the Fates just let him live a peaceful time, like he deserves? No one, especially someone who is so nice, should have to be like that. What did Dark do?

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

'If you told me everything, things might have been different. I could help find something to help co-exist.' Daisuke thought sadly. 'Maybe then, will I be able to tell you my true feelings. Whether you accept, reject, or love me back, I will never know.'

_The smile when you tore me apart._

Dark smiled sadly when he disappeared. Daisuke cried for days after and he never left his room. All he could do was bawl. No medicine in the world could cure this pure agony that Daisuke was suffering through.

'Please, Dark. You're my angel. Please come back...'

* * *

AN: This song is called _Angels _by the band _Within Temptation._ I was kind of depressed as I wrote this. I wonder why I wrote this sad one-shot, so unlike my other ones. I cut out some lines, in case you wondered if it was the whole song or not. My friend sent me the song and I was rather emotional at the time. 


	2. Going Under, Evanescence

A/N: I was about to put this under a new story, but I decided to just put it here. It'll hold the song fics I create. Maybe, it'll just be Daisuke angsting over the loss of Dark. Or maybe (if I find good songs that changes the feelings) I'll make this into a fic instead of a one-shot. Oh yeah, this is Going Under by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer: D-D-DNAngel isn't m-mine. N-neither-er is… is Going Under b-by Evanescence… D-don't sue…**

* * *

'_I've cried so much for you. And yet, you're still not here… What should I do to get you back, Dark?'_ Daisuke questioned himself. Tears fell down his face, but he didn't care. Grabbing a pocketknife that was conveniently (or inconveniently, if you care for Daisuke's health) on the floor next to him, Daisuke stared at the silver blade with a strange gleam in his eyes. Salty water dropped onto the blade, but nothing seemed to stop his trance. Quickly, as if he can't stand it any longer, Daisuke slid it down onto his wrist and slashed himself._Now I will tell you what I've done for you_  
_Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
__Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
__And you still won't hear me_

'_I shouldn't do this. This is self-mutilation… I should stop…Dark can help if he was here, he saved me from danger all the time… I should stop the cutting… But can I still live without something constant?'_ Daisuke mused quietly. How ironic. The 'light' side of the alter egos is cutting and having suicidal tendencies. Dropping the knife onto the floor, Daisuke stared at his blood that was seeping through the cuts. Since Daisuke was directly above his wrist, his tears fell into his wound.

Finally feeling the pain of salt on cuts, Daisuke hissed and recoiled. His back hit the wooden post of his desk and something from it fell onto the floor. Holding his bloodied wrist carefully to avoid damage, Daisuke looked at the item.

It was a photo, a photo of his class going on a field trip. _'Everybody seems happy back then. Heh, maybe I'm going crazy from this endless pain. Dark isn't here to save me. I can't stop even if I tried…'_ Daisuke thought bemusedly.

_(I'm going under)  
__Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
__Maybe I'll wake up for once_

When Dark was here, Daisuke was taunted and teased relentlessly by him. He often thought Dark was a sort of bully/best friend. Now, Daisuke was sure that Dark was his love. His soul. His other half. But it's too late. Dark is gone and nothing seems to help ease Daisuke's pain. _'Nobody understands my guilt and regret and self-hatred. How can I be so blind as to think I loved Riku?'_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
__Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
__I'm dying again_

Daisuke screamed. So many emotions were hidden in it, and the sound kept ringing in his ears. It was a wonder why Daisuke's family didn't come yet. Daisuke, ignoring the still bleeding arm, took his hair into his hands and pulled. Once again, Daisuke screamed in agony. Loneliness, depression, guilt, remorse were all laced onto the screams and everything seemed too dark in the room to fit Daisuke's personality. But it wasn't like Daisuke cared. The darker it was, the happier Daisuke was.

Dark was just like how his name described him. As black as night, so seductive he was. Illusions seemed to be pasted all over him and yet no fear was brought up. Nobody can truly hate the dark.

Daisuke was lost in his screams. Everything reminded him of Dark and it just hurt so much. How can it stop? Despite the feelings it brought though, Daisuke still kept it. He doesn't want to forget Dark.

_I'm going under  
__Drowning in you  
__I'm falling forever  
__I've got to break through_

Daisuke ceased his screaming and shakily stood up. He placed his hands onto his desk to balance himself. Steering himself determinedly towards the closet, Daisuke slowly walked. He grabbed onto the side of the door and pushed it open. Sliding down so he could get some supplies, Daisuke took out paints, an easel, and a canvas.

Setting them up in the middle of the room, Daisuke started painting. The blood finally stopped coming out and it made itself a dam on Daisuke's wrist. He knew that later on he had to wash it and bandage it, but he'll save that for later.

The strokes of the brush came naturally to Daisuke and he followed his instincts and painted his soul. A picture of himself in Dark's arms came up and Daisuke gazed dreamily at it. As he finished, black dots danced across his vision. Smiling a wry smile, Daisuke glanced at the painting with a thought in his mind. _'That looks so realistic. Is it truly real? How can I still love you if you only cause me more pain?' _With that, Daisuke drifted into unconsciousness.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
__So I don't know what's real and what's not  
__Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
__So I can't trust myself anymore  
__I'm dying again_

When he woke up, something inside him had changed. Nothing physical seemed to be wrong ever since Daisuke painted. The throbs of loneliness in his heart have dulled and Daisuke was confused. Wait. Why was he sad in the first place (1)? Glancing around, Daisuke's eyes landed onto the painting. Cocking his head to the side, Daisuke observed its beauty. _'It's showing a picture of peace and happiness, being with the one you love. But why does it look like it's screaming everything it's not? Like pain and loneliness?'_

_So go on and scream  
__Scream at me I'm so far away  
__I won't be broken again  
__I've got to breathe  
__I can't keep going under_

Deciding that he can't figure out the puzzle, Daisuke slowly stood on his two feet. Everything swirled a bit before it focused again. Thinking that his mother was probably downstairs, Daisuke opened his bedroom door. In the first time in months, Daisuke was cheerful.

* * *

A/N: I'm sad for writing a depressed Daisuke again. I don't know why I suddenly made him forget. Should I make this into a song multichaptered fic? Which songs should I use? Review please.

1. Because of the torrent of sadness, Daisuke subconsciously started to block his memories. Now he forgot everything.


	3. Silver Bullet, Hawthorne Heights

A/N: I wrote this quickly. Hawthorne Heights is one of my favorite bands.

**Warning: Some angst. Mentions cutting. Shounen-ai**

'Wow… The night sky was always beautiful, but I never knew it was so enchanting…' _Daisuke thought as he watched through Dark's eyes at the evening sky. They just stole the Sacred Maiden and Daisuke was anxious to go home. However, that though changed as soon as Dark was flying in the quiet peaceful sky. Understanding Daisuke's awe for the moment, Dark kept his silence._

_Tonight, we fly away so high  
Our first full moon sky  
I'll breathe you in  
I won't let you down  
I won't hold you back  
I won't make a sound_

_"Do you want to watch the stars, Daisuke?" Dark asked mockingly. He finally broke the silence and he landed on top of a tower in the center of the town. Glaring at Dark for disrupting the scene, Daisuke huffed and nodded. He folded his arms and in a way, he said, 'And what of it?' Dark chose not to comment. He was staring at Riku who was standing on her balcony gaping at the Phantom Thief._

_"Pervert!" Riku shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Dark. Dark was surprised at her outburst and what she said. Unexpectedly, he fell backwards. The tower Dark was standing on was pretty high so the fall was longer. Daisuke suddenly was in control and he thought Dark mutter, "Well, at least I found someone to try and make acknowledge me.'_

_I know what scares you the most  
Being Alone  
Just like them  
Being Alive  
Feeling so... DEAD_

_Daisuke never really thought that the comment was actually there, so he ignored it. Later on though, he regretted that action. Daisuke had fallen in love with Dark at first sight, but he didn't know it. He just brushed it off as something to do with having to share your body with someone else. That was not the case. Daisuke broke through his denial and yet he always kept quiet on his feelings, always feigning interest in one of the Harada twins._

_At least you'll have my... HEART  
you know you shine so bright_

_Daisuke sat in his bed thinking about Dark's departure and the loneliness he now felt because of it. This agony was like no other. Some say that if you easily get over someone when they're gone, it meant that it wasn't a true love. Daisuke didn't know to be relieved or frustrated. Picking up a knife, Daisuke decided to try cutting to escape the newfound heartbreak. _'If it's as good as people say, then yay. If not, it'll just heal anyway.'

_Got a single Silver Bullet  
Shot right through my heart  
To prove I can't survive  
Without you  
Got a single Silver Bullet  
Shot right through my heart  
To prove I can't survive  
Without you_

_The pain was inevitable and expected, but the pleasure was a whole different thing. It spread through his senses and he thought he was in a calm state where nothing except peace existed. That was when he decided that cutting would be added to his list of hobbies. If he can't have Dark, at least he can show that he can never live without something constant. Maybe God will try to stop him and bring him back Dark._

'I miss you so much; it's not even funny. I just wish you were here, holding me in your arms. If you ever come back, I won't let you go again.'_ Then the bliss registered itself in his mind again and he forgot everything except the euphoria. But as all things must end, so does ecstasy._

_Can you sleep at night  
if I hold you tight  
I won't let you go  
this feels so right  
Please don't leave this... TIME

* * *

_

Gasping, Daisuke awoke. It was a week ago since he forgot a lot of things. Everyday of the week, he was having nightmares, but he could never remember them. All he could figure out was that it was about somebody and pain always filled his heart if he thought too much of that person. Whenever Daisuke asked about anyone that was important, his family always tried to avoid the topic. Being one that was extremely nice and polite, he accepted that and let it slide.

His mother was shocked to see him at first the week earlier before embracing him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. He couldn't remember much past his fourteenth birthday and he told his mother so. She looked surprised before hugging him again with tears in her eyes. When he asked what was wrong, she didn't reply but simply hug him tighter which seemed impossible.

A song always vibrated through his mind and soul when he thought about the dreams. Or at least, it seemed like a song. Daisuke only remember several lines and nothing else. He couldn't find the song that had the lyrics. It went something like this though:

_Got a single Silver Bullet  
Shot right through my heart  
to prove I can't survive  
without you  
_

Then without any reason whatsoever, Daisuke thought about how it would be like to fly. Just like the next part of the song.

_Tonight, we fly away so high  
Tonight, We fly away  
you know the moon is full and  
I can't live without you_

Daisuke glanced at the alarm clock above his bed and saw that he only had a few more minutes before he should go to school. Hurrying as fast as he can, Daisuke dressed and packed his homework up. Running downstairs and grabbing a piece of toast, he was out the door. He didn't notice Emiko's saddened gaze as he took out the toast to shout "Bye".

As he ran his way to school, Daisuke noticed a lot of crying girls on the road. Pausing a bit to eavesdrop a bit of the weeping girls' conversation, he heard a few words like,

"They say… gone…"

"… Nobody seen… wings…"

"Dark… He's gone…"

Shrugging off, as he didn't know what they were talking about, Daisuke resumed his journey to school. Seeing some classmates, Daisuke waved. His classmates were baffled. But that was to be expected. Of course they'll be shocked to see him. He wasn't in class for a week and nobody was allowed into his house. To see him like any other day was something that shouldn't have happened after disappearing.

"Daisuke! There you are! Where were you?" Takeshi shouted as he ran up to his best friends for ten years. "You've been gone for days and you're suddenly back. And what's more, your disappearance was near the time when Dark Mousy said his goodbye for years."

Getting confused by the name that kept coming up, Daisuke looked at Takeshi. "Who's Dark, Takeshi? Is he some kind of new student for a week?" To say that Takeshi was flabbergasted was an understatement. He grabbed onto Daisuke's shoulders and shook hardly.

"Who's Dark! What do you mean who's Dark? He was the goddamn Phantom Thief that kept stealing from Hiwatari that became your friend!" Takeshi said. Daisuke just looked at him weirdly.

"Hiwatari? Me? We're not even friends. What are you talking about, Takeshi? And so what about a Phantom Thief? If even I didn't hear of him, then that meant he wasn't some big shot." Daisuke remarked coolly, shaking off Takeshi's grip. Deciding to leave Takeshi to think, Daisuke stalked away.

'_Why did it hurt to deny this Dark person's existence? I never even met him. Something's wrong with me besides this amnesia thing.'_ Daisuke thought as he reached his lockers. After opening his locker, he was a bit surprised to see his cd player there. _'So that's where it went. I wonder what was the cd I put in it the last time I listened to it?'_

Daisuke grabbed his cd player and put the headphones on. Pressing the play button, Daisuke heard a quiet, slow tune. Then he listened to some words and decided that it was okay. What astounded him though were some lines in the song in the middle.

_Got a single Silver Bullet  
Shot right through my heart  
to prove I can't survive  
without you_

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. I only got one review last chapter, but that was okay. I didn't expect any. I was just writing this and updating it for a bit of fun. This was Silver Bullet by Hawthorne Heights. I don't know what the pairing should be in this story. Should I bring back Dark and make it DarkDai? Or should I bring Satoshi into the picture to help Daisuke, making it SatoDai?

Review please.


	4. Holes, Smile Empty Soul

**Disclaimer: I'm just a kid, so I don't own DNAngel or Holes by Smile Empty Soul. I own these pointless plots of a chapter though. **

* * *

As time progressed, everyone got used to the fact that Daisuke forgot things that happened after his fourteenth birthday. Daisuke also figured out that Satoshi only had him as a friend and he decided to try and make things as normal as before. Unluckily, his plan is unsuccessful so far. For an unknown reason to Daisuke, Satoshi always gave him a sad look in his eyes when he thought Daisuke wasn't looking. Daisuke shrugged it off, though. 

'_It's not like I'm suffering heartbreak.'_ Daisuke thought. Currently, he was at home doing his homework. But he was distracted. Again. Daisuke never had the heart to put away that strange painting of him and a violet haired teenager. Pangs of sadness came and left quickly each time he looked at it. Even stranger is that his dreams seem worse and the only consolation was the painting.

_"Don't get too close to me, Daisuke. It'll only hurt you in the end. After all, I'm never going to be a permanent fixture in you life." A husky, seductive voice said._

"Strange. What was that? Nobody is in here… A memory, perhaps?" Daisuke said after a moment. Daisuke always heard voices once in a while before he snapped out of it. Sighing, Daisuke dragged himself to his bed. "I'm tired… I wonder what I'll dream of this time." Pulling the covers over his shoulder, he closed his eyes and in a few minutes, sleep overcame him.

_The time when Dark was trapped in the mirror was pure agony for Daisuke. He never knew that it would be that painful for him. _'It's like my other half of my soul was ripped away from me…' _Daisuke thought. The pain was there and Daisuke thought maybe distracting himself would help. Alas nothing helped. He even tried alcohol to forget the pain. If it weren't for To-to, Daisuke would surely become an alcoholic. His family was worried for him greatly but they knew they could do nothing until Dark was back._

_I've been through everything I've seen  
Religions and beliefs  
But nothings ever really helped  
I'll try, drugs until I die  
Breaking others lives  
until I really find myself_

_During the time, his parents tried stopping him and they brought Daisuke to art displays to maybe motivate him to paint his sorrows out instead of drinking it away. At first it would work, but then Daisuke remembered that Dark might steal these things and he was locked into his depression once again._

_And all these people think they know  
what's missing from my show  
Just admit that Jesus died for me  
Take your bibles and go home_

_Needless to say, when Dark was back, Daisuke was extremely happy and he was a jumping bundle of joy. But deep down, Daisuke knew that despite the problem being resolved, a scar would inevitably stay forever, reminding him the loneliness that would be destined for him if he continued crushing on Dark._

_Daisuke created a mask, then. A mask that had a silly crush on Riku. Daisuke had gotten over his crush on Risa as soon as he set his eyes on the Phantom Thief Dark. Everyone fell for the act. Riku herself fell for Daisuke. No. Not Daisuke. It was the mask. Nobody figured out his true feelings and he didn't feel anything except friendship for Riku. Dark didn't know what triggered Daisuke's transformations. For that, he was relieved._

_Soon, the façade became a type of hobby for him. Daisuke would always try acting in front of the mirror in his room whenever Dark fell asleep, thinking that Daisuke was doing his boring homework._

_Cause as I'm walking through this life  
I know that things aren't right  
I don't know how to fill the holes I keep  
Falling in along the way  
No matter what they say  
No one has it figured out _

_It figured that the one who would find out be Satoshi. He always had a mask up himself. The look of apathy. Indifference. Satoshi never asked Daisuke about it though. He knew the meaning of keeping masks. To hide things from other people. Besides, Satoshi had his own demons to take care of. Mainly Krad._

_So on life went. Lies continued and hidden feelings remained. Everything seemed perfect and happy that sometimes Daisuke pretended that he didn't have an attraction towards anybody. His friendship with Satoshi was great. His 'relationship' with Riku was improving nicely. But Daisuke did sometimes feel sorry for leading her on. He thought that she would reject him and he'll just 'pine away for her' from afar._

_Plans just don't work out. Dark decided to have a little date with Risa and he asked her out. Obviously, Daisuke was green with jealousy. But he couldn't do anything. That'll mess up everything. Daisuke couldn't deal with rejection from Dark. He was determined to not do anything and let Dark do as he pleased._

_You act like everything is great  
There's nothing out of place  
I can see right through the words you spin  
You're burning up within  
You're tired and your thin  
Your can't believe that god let you down

* * *

_

_Ding Dong Ding_

The bell rang and students rushed to their lockers to grab their things before heading home. Takeshi and Daisuke walked to their respective lockers and undid the combination. Piling his books into his locker, Daisuke made a grab for his cd player and homework. As he finished putting his homework into his backpack, Takeshi snatched his cd player out of his hands.

"Let me use this for a sec'. My dad gave me a cd that this punk left at the police station. He said that it's for youngsters only and gave it to me. Let me listen to it, okay?" Takeshi asked absently. He took out Daisuke's burned cd and handed it to him. Daisuke remembered the nostalgia feeling that he got and held the cd a bit further away than he normally would.

Takeshi nodded his head in approval of the cd and offered one side of the headphones to Daisuke. Blinking, Daisuke obliged and he was once again struck with wistfulness from music, despite different songs and bands.

_And all these people think they know  
what's missing from my show  
Just admit that Jesus died for me  
Take your bibles and go home_

Daisuke smiled a bit and saying that it was great to Takeshi. "You can borrow the cd player, okay? I'm going home now. Bye." Daisuke said as he ran off without waiting for a reply. The music was giving him an urge to paint. This would be the first time he painted after his amnesia.

Opening the door and shouting, "I'm back!" Daisuke bounded up the stairs. Throwing his backpack onto the floor, he went to his closet for his painting materials again. Setting up the easel, Daisuke suddenly noticed his scars. They were still there and they seem to haunt his dreams as well. Shrugging, Daisuke closed his eyes and fell into a trance.

His feelings spilled out and the brush moved on its own course. The colors he used were red, black, blue, violet, and other colors that would seem pretty dark. Swirls of melancholy appeared on the canvas and Daisuke has yet to notice. Soon, he was done and he opened his eyes. Seeing the canvas, Daisuke thought about the meaning of misery. _'Mental or emotional unhappiness or distress. I'm not really feeling that but it came out anyway.' _Daisuke decided to write some words onto the canvas to add more purpose.

_Cause as I'm walking through this life  
I know that things aren't right  
I don't know how to fill the holes, I keep  
Falling in along the way  
No matter what they say  
No one has it figured out_

_

* * *

_

Words were ringing in his ear. He tried to see the owner of that delicate, beautiful voice, but all there is was black. Everything was black in his vision. Only he wasn't black. Who had that wonderful voice? How can he find it? The words were slowly coming into focus and Dark listened attentively. It was part of a song. A sad song. Why was the voice so sad?

_And as I'm walking through this life  
I know that things aren't right  
I don't know how to fill holes, I keep  
Falling in along the way  
No matter what they say  
No one has it figured out_

That voice shouldn't be so sad. Dark knew. The voice was familiar, but who's was it? All Dark knew was that the voice belonged to a cheerful person, not a sad one. Slowly, colors began to replace the drowning darkness. Bright flashes of red and yellow and grey danced across his vision and he was momentarily blinded. Shutting his eyes, he felt water dripping onto his body. Pit-pat. Pit-pat. Was that rain? Once Dark felt that his eyes could stand the lights, he opened them. It was raining. Dark clouds loomed overhead, but that had nothing to do with the thoughts in Dark's head.

_'I'm coming for you, whoever you are. You don't have to be so sad. Just wait for me.'_

* * *

A/N: This is short and I don't know what songs to use. The ending was so sappy and predictable. I bet everyone knew that it was coming. This was Holes by Smile Empty Soul. I actually feel like this isn't a fic. It's more of one-shots combined. Aw well. Whatever. 

Review please.


	5. Wait and Bleed, Slipknot

A/N: Hi everyone. An update! Let's thank **Tenshi** for our choice of song this time: Wait and Bleed by Slipknot. I was in a tight spot that time. I didn't want to put songs from the same band, though they match quite nicely. Please, if you want some songs in the fic, review and tell me.

**Disclaimer: sigh Does it look like I'll write fanfiction if I own DNAngel? Plus, I'm not a good singer; therefore I don't own Wait and Bleed either.**

* * *

Dark had looked all over Azumano day and night for the owner of that angelic voice, but no matter where he went, he couldn't find that person. The only place he hadn't looked was the part of town where Daisuke lives and nobody over there had _that_ kind of voice full of sadness and loneliness. Dark sighed. He might as well go there, after all, if the voice weren't in Azumano, why would the gods bring him back here?

In the afternoon sun, Dark hid in the shadows to sprout his great black wings. _His_ black wings. Not With's, his own. As the wings help him take flight, Dark decided to go see Daisuke first. He needed to see his tamer, who knew what Krad could've done to him.

The flirtatious teen landed on the roof of a building near the school and looked at the Grand Tower of Azumano. It was 4:35 p.m. School is over in about five more minutes. Sitting down, Dark gathered his thoughts and wondered where else he missed for the mysterious 'girl'. Dark had dubbed the owner as a girl. No boy could've gotten such a soft, pretty voice and an emotional one at that. The only boy who did was Daisuke and Dark was pretty sure that Daisuke was happy, now that Riku belonged to himself only.

_Ding Dong Ding Ding_

The bell finally rang and Dark watched as students piled out of classes and the school. He watched as a blob of sky blue hair disappear behind the gates and he waited for the bright red hair to appear. He wasn't disappointed and he saw Daisuke walking alone. Weird. Daisuke was the type of person who shines and is really nice, someone that draws others to him, not being alone. Something was definitely weird. Besides the lack of companions, Daisuke had no expression on his face. An indifferent mask, if you wish.

Dark was about to go confront Daisuke when he saw Satoshi running towards Daisuke and leant down. From Dark's point of view, it looked like a deep, passionate kiss, but that wasn't really the case. Dark was just too predictable. In actuality, Satoshi was concerned about Daisuke. He was going to face Daisuke during lunch, but he forgot about it. Then he had to drop off a letter before a time limit. So when Satoshi saw Daisuke's tears in his eyes, Satoshi immediately assumed the worse and he rushed over. But Dark didn't know all this. And for some reason, the sight of them two kissing brought up a strange emotion in him.

_I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
_

'_What was it that I felt? Jealousy? Possessive? Why?'_ Dark questioned himself. Finding no answer, Dark didn't want to see Daisuke yet. He steeled himself away and stretched his wings again to fly. The slight breeze in the sky comforted Dark a little and he circled around before landing into some random alley. He saw a couple kissing and his thoughts strayed back towards the direction of Daisuke.

Why was Daisuke kissing Satoshi? Did he forget all those times that he tried to kill him? They don't even make a good couple. Society won't let them be together. It's just doomed in the end…. But why was Dark having such thoughts? _'It's not like I love him or anything… Right? … Or maybe I do. I can't just let Satoshi have him.'_ Resentment towards Satoshi rose and Dark forgot about the 'girl'.  
_  
Goodbye! _

I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time  
everything is 3D blasphemy  
my eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up

Dark was confused at his possessiveness. When had his desire for Daisuke began? Dark couldn't love anyone. His eternity with the humankind showed him that humans were greedy, selfish creatures by nature. Only some had enough self-control to hold it back at times. And now, Dark had fallen in love! With a boy, no less.  
_  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHAKES!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
is it a dream or a memory? _

Suddenly, thoughts of those bubbly, drooling fan girls of his came to mind. They say they're in love with him. Is that what love meant? Treat them like a god? Go into danger for someone that would probably never look your way? Worshipping the ground they walk on? The clothes they wear? The food they eat? If that was the way love is. Dark prefer to be a loveless entity.

Love was useless. Dark supposed that was the right term. Dark had fallen in love once, too. With his first tamer, the person was like Daisuke. Maybe that was why Dark liked him. Dark had crushed on Akira Niwa because of his personality. He was different from Krad and the Hikari that created the Black Wings. Something new and fresh that drew Dark quickly to him.

Dark had felt excruciating pain when Akira confessed his love to a girl. They were happily dating and Akira didn't tell his lover about Dark yet. He knew the pain that Dark felt, but never the reason why. He didn't bother to ask about it either. The uncaring attitude and the rejection was all that Dark could take. That was when Dark had decided to be a ladies' man and never let anyone get close to him and hurt him the way that the first Niwa had. That had changed when he met Daisuke though._  
_

_GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS!  
Why I didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate  
I - HAVE - SINNED - BY - JUST  
Making' my mind up and taking' your breath away  
_

'_Whoever learns a thing about love? It all just comes back. Does anyone even know the true definition of love?'_ These types of thoughts chased each other around in Dark's mind. Dark wondered if the telepathic bond between himself and Daisuke was still there and if Daisuke heard his thoughts at all. Giving a try, Dark thought, _'Daisuke, are you there? Can you hear me? I'm back!'_ No response came and Dark tried again. Nothing ever came. Pangs of abandonment came relentlessly and Dark thought it came close to rejection.  
_  
GOODBYE! _

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
my flesh was in my bones  
the pain was always free

* * *

The moment Daisuke walked outside of school, he felt a gaze directed at him. Meekly, Daisuke stared at the floor, praying that whoever was staring would quit it and back off. Kami ignored his call and he wondered if Kami even existed. It felt like a hungry look, a lustful look. Never feeling that before, Daisuke was scared. What if it was a stalker or a rapist? Daisuke could never defend himself. He was simply too weak.

Tears of fear sprang up and a burning feeling was in his nose. As Daisuke was about to wipe his tears clean, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Freezing, Daisuke panicked inside. _'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! The stalker! The rapist! What am I going to do? Save me, someone! Help!'_ Daisuke closed his eyes, never seeing the worried look that Satoshi gave him.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" Satoshi asked. His fret grew when Daisuke closed his eyes and his body was stiff. He was relieved, however, when Daisuke peeked between his eyes at Satoshi. Slowly calming down and relaxing, Daisuke replied.

"Satoshi? Is that you? Yes, I'm okay." Daisuke said. He then answered Satoshi's concerned interrogation. Getting tired with all the questions, Daisuke raised up a hand for all movements to cease. Satoshi stopped and waited for Daisuke to talk. Before Daisuke could answer though, a strange emotion boiled in his gut.

A terrible hatred. Or was that jealousy? Was it directed at him or at Satoshi? Suddenly, forgotten memories became unforgotten. Images, scenes, events, they all came rushing back and assaulted Daisuke's mind and heart. Different feelings that were bottled up before came and drowned inside Daisuke's spirit. All the happiness, love, and pride. All the sadness, hatred, anger. They all came. Daisuke was overwhelmed at all these sensations. Blackness started swallowing the pictures and Daisuke blacked out.  
_  
I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!_

Satoshi watched as Daisuke rose up a hand to interrupt him. He watched as Daisuke opened his mouth to talk. He watched as the hand dropped and the mouth stayed open and he watched as a strange shadow enter Daisuke's mind. He looked on as Daisuke's face displayed numerous things and Satoshi wondered if Daisuke was finally remembering something. Nervousness built up inside him.

'_If Daisuke were to remember everything, would he remember his love for Dark. If that were the case, Daisuke would fall back into his despair and never come back. I can't let him go again!'_ Satoshi thought. Before Daisuke could hit the ground from his fall, Satoshi picked him up. He looked towards the direction of the Niwa house and began his walk over there. Besides getting Daisuke home, he had to tell the Niwa family about his suspicion and worry.

* * *

A/N: When I read about how Satoshi is always cold and never let anyone near him, it makes me believe that Krad was there his whole life. I just included this opinion into the fic. I hope nobody minded. I forgot what those big, gigantic clock tower things were called. So I just called it Grand Tower of Azumano, or GTA for short. I don't exactly know the time when school let's out for them, but in the anime, the sun is setting (I think). I separated the verses differently than the actual song. I'm rambling here.

**Reviewer Stuff since Chapter 1:**

**Tenshi: **Thanks for the compliments and the song. I thought it really fit into this chapter. How about you? And I wonder how it's funny when you know they're suffering. Aw well, that happens to me sometimes as well and… yeah.

**BlackDecember: **You love this? I thought it's weak compared to some of my favorites. But thanks.

**D.N.Angel Lover: **It's poetic? These are just songs that I don't even own.

**Huge darkxdai fan: **Thankies! And I agree with the pairing being the greatest. It's just cute! XD

**AnimeFaery, Hikari Ja'ne, Midoriyugi-chan, Mysterygirl256, Vera, and others: **Thank you for all your compliments. I'm pretty sure the beginning chapters were supposed to be sad.

The list of songs are as follow: Angel, Going Under, Silver Bullet, Holes, and Wait and Bleed. I will add as soon as I finish the chapters.


	6. Heaven's A Lie, Lacuna Coil

**Disclaimer: **No own DNAngel or Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, cruelty, etc

A/N: Sorry for not updating this sooner. I was hit with a new inspiration to write another fic. It's called Poetic. Check it out if you want. The chapters are longer a bit and instead of songs (I do not own), they're poems (that I do own). It's going to be short, because I already planned out what to write, something I didn't do with this.

* * *

Dark was angry. No, he was infuriated. And yet, he was sad as well. Did Daisuke just forget about him? Was it because Satoshi was there? Since when was Daisuke gay anyways? Questions rang through his head, but he couldn't find any answers to them. All these feelings were just like those he had felt when Akira had married. But it was also more.

_Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay_

Dark had planned to come back to search for the voice and he had found it, he realized. It was Daisuke's voice, but filled with more tragedy than ever before. But why would Daisuke be sad if Satoshi was there for him? Unless it was an abusive relationship. But that couldn't be it, Emiko would oppose the relationship at first chance, so what was it? Dark shook his head; ignoring all the stares he got from passersby outside the alley he was in.

_Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here_

If it was an abusive relationship, Daisuke would probably keep quiet, so as to not raise any worry. This is worse than Dark thought. He knew he loved Daisuke and would do anything for him. But he was currently with Satoshi. Lusting after someone that was already taken was like a sin to Dark. He knew it was hard to find real happiness (after all, one learns things after centuries).

Maybe the God had sent him back to watch Daisuke from afar and help him throughout his life? Then God is just making a lie out of his life. What a cruel world and a cruel God. You can't survive out here without luck and it seems like Dark's luck had long run out. Lies. So many petty lie and now Dark has realized it. What's the purpose of his life? He knew he would never willingly help Daisuke with a relationship with someone else.

_'Maybe I should break them up and keep Daisuke to myself, ne? Heh. That's a plan.'_ Dark thought, unconsciously putting on a malicious smirk. His jealousy ran through his veins and that fueled his dark intentions for the near future. _'Watch out Satoshi-boyfriend-stealer. I'm coming to get you.'_

_Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie_

Satoshi sneezed as he slowly walked towards Daisuke's house with said boy on his back. Daisuke wouldn't awaken, so he took it upon himself to bring him home. There wasn't a wind and yet Satoshi sneezed. Someone was talking about him. If it were his fan girls, he would've gained goose bumps, but since he didn't, he suppose some random male is trying to plot his demise. Whatever. There are more important things to think about. Things relating to Daisuke Niwa. The topic of recent troubles. How bothersome. At least Krad won't hurt him, for a while anyways.

What should Satoshi tell Emiko? What happened to Daisuke? Is Daisuke going to fall into depression again? Will Emiko believe him? _'Damn. If this were someone else besides Daisuke, I wouldn't have cared. Damn it all.'_ While Satoshi was cursing at his luck and more, Daisuke was reliving the nightmares of Dark's disappearance and his fears.

_"Daisuke. You're such a weakling, a coward. You'll never receive love, much less from me. You're just going to be a slut, always letting people take advantage of you." Dark said cruelly. Others laughed at Dark's statement. Emiko shook her head in disappointment and turned away. Kosuke followed her, never looking back at him. Daikii just glared at him._

_"You're no grandson of mine. I don't have a prostitute as a grandson. Emiko never had a child as bad as you." He said as he walked away, following the crowds. Sticks, stones, food, and trash were thrown at Daisuke and he wept. Everybody laughed at his weakness, but Daisuke couldn't bring himself to hate any one of them._

_Set me free  
your heaven's a lie  
set me free with your love  
set me free_

_Suddenly, Daisuke was in a different area. He found himself in a skimpy rag with cum leaking out of his entrance. Looking around, the same group of people was there. All of them were glaring at Daisuke hatefully. Cum didn't dry yet so it was obvious that Daisuke just had sex. With who though?_

_"You're mine. You little slut. Why did you have sex with Satoshi if you were already mine? Huh? Answer me, you bitch!" Dark shouted. Daisuke looked confusedly at Dark. He had sex with Satoshi? Why wasn't Satoshi with the crowd? Daisuke was scared. He had never seen that murderous intent in Dark's eyes, or that terrifying, commanding tone. This was so painful for Daisuke._

_"I wouldn't have sex with Satoshi. I love you. I would never betray you." Daisuke said for the first time since he entered this horrifying dream. Dark shook his head in anger and pointed an accusing finger at him. Out of nowhere, Satoshi appeared in a poof of smoke. He protectively embraced Daisuke and Daisuke was shocked at how his body just went along with whatever Satoshi did. What happened to his body? Why was it betraying him?_

_Oh no,  
__Here it is again  
__I need to know  
__Why did I choose to betray you?_

_Why was it that whatever Daisuke did, it would result in his and others' pain? Why is he so useless? All Daisuke could think about was what a weakling he was. He didn't notice the figures blur away to the darkness that surrounded him. Daisuke fell into blackness and was unconscious. (Which means he has no more nightmares for the time being.)_

_Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here_

When Daisuke awoke, he found himself in on something soft and warm, something flesh-like. His half-lidded, sleepy eyes opened and he saw soft-blue hair. Then, the memory of his nightmare came rushing back and he pushed Satoshi away from him and landed on the hard cement floor of the sidewalk. Satoshi didn't know that Daisuke was awake so he just held him in a lax grip, but he instantly regretted it when his back felt light and a thud was heard behind him.

"Daisuke, are you okay? Let's go to your house, ne?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke just stared at him fearfully. Slowly nodding, he edged away from Satoshi before standing up and walking. Satoshi was about to grab his arm to steady him, but Daisuke flinched when Satoshi was just several inches away. Daisuke quickly walked ahead and avoided any conversation Satoshi tried to make. _'Something's definitely wrong. It's obvious now that Daisuke does remember.'_ Satoshi thought.

_Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie_

They reached the front door and Daisuke was about to say goodbye and close the door, but Satoshi just put a hand to the door and pushed enough room to let him pass through. Daisuke was surprised but he let it go and closed the door. He wanted to see what Satoshi would do in his house since Satoshi usually avoid going near his family. Daisuke knew that Satoshi thought that it would be uncomfortable to meet Emiko again.

Daisuke didn't seem depressed right now, but it's just that he didn't want to worry anyone. They still think he has amnesia and he doesn't exactly want them to pity him once they knew that he remembered.

_Set me free  
Your heaven's a lie  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free_

"Ah. Welcome home, Daisuke. Dinner is just…" Emiko said as she entered the hallway from the kitchen. To say that she was surprised to see Satoshi would be an understatement. She didn't trust the Hikari, but it would be impolite and a mean thing to do if she denied Daisuke of having another friend. "Ahem. Dinner is ready and you can stay if you want, Satoshi." Emiko said emotionlessly.

Daisuke winced. It was the best she can do and Daisuke knew it. He didn't try to make things better, because he already knew it would just have the opposite results. He pushed Satoshi to nod and he complied. Daisuke led Satoshi into the dining room and settled down his book bag besides the chair. Satoshi did the same.

"Mrs. Niwa. I'm here to tell you that Daisuke remembers everything." Daisuke tried to cut Satoshi off, but Satoshi spoke too soon and Emiko stared at Daisuke. "I know he wouldn't do so himself so I came to help him." Satoshi said. Daisuke glared at Satoshi scornfully, allowing his pain to come back full force to hurt Satoshi. He succeeded and Satoshi bowed towards Daisuke in apology.

"I can't believe you did that, Satoshi. I thought you were my friend. I don't want to talk about it. I won't stop loving Dark." Daisuke said. He stood up and ran to his room childishly, though with reason. Satoshi and Emiko just looked at his retreating back sadly.

_Set me free  
__Your heaven's a lie  
__Set me free with your love  
__Set me free_

_'Is it so wrong for me to continue loving Dark and hurting myself in the process? Why can't they see that Dark is the only thing that will keep me going?'_ Daisuke thought as he collapsed on his bed. He stuffed his face into his pillow and sniffed. He succumbed to the need of crying and wept his soul out. He never noticed a dark shadow passing by his window or the shadow making a longing look. He only heard the soft pit-pat of the rain that began to fall outside, fitting his exact emotions.

_Dolefully desired_

_Set me free  
Your heaven's a lie  
Set me free with your love  
Set me free_

Dark watched as Daisuke slammed his bedroom door and ran straight to his bed. He watched as tears slid down the delicate pale skin. He growled and thought, _'Whoever is making my Daisuke sad like this will pay.'

* * *

_

A/N: I think it will be a long time till I made any action between anybody. I'm being distracted by competitions, exams, and dare I say it, Tarot cards.

**Reviews:  
****D.N.Angel Lover: **Thank you. I feel lonely sometimes and that's the easiest time for me to add emotion to my fics. XD Thanks for sticking by! And darkness is cool, ne?  
**BlackDecember: **Thank you and thank tenshi for the song, okay? I agree with your love for Dark/Daisuke.  
**animegurl088: **Thank you.  
**takuya: **Thanks and feel free to do so.


	7. My Monster Side, Addict

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel or _My Monster Side_

**Warning: **OOC, OC, a stalker!Dark, shounen-ai, angst, finally some **action** (not love action, but something other than angsting), etc

* * *

Daisuke had sunk into a depression, like Satoshi had feared, though no one noticed. A mask was placed up, but unlike Satoshi's, the main ting of the mask was the smile, not the cold, indifferent stare. There were moments that his family worried about him, but they brushed it off the next time they saw him. He was always insanely happy these days, anyway. Or at least, that was what they had thought. They didn't notice that Daisuke's smile didn't reach his eyes, or the amount of time Daisuke locked himself in his room. Nobody cared. Satoshi didn't. His family didn't. NOBODY did._I am young  
__But a fool  
__I am stupid  
__But I'm cool  
__I am kind  
__But I'm weak  
__I can turn the other cheek_

Dark had stood back for a few days, choosing to observe before making the move to get Daisuke's heart away from Satoshi. He had frowned when Satoshi didn't treat him like any boyfriend would. _'So it _is _a dysfunctional relationship. All the easier to win Daisuke's love_' Dark thought. He knew he shouldn't think Daisuke like some sort of object, but he couldn't help it, not since Daisuke forgot about him. During the time Dark had watched Daisuke, he began thinking devious schemes to hurt Satoshi and get Daisuke alone. He thought of how to woo Daisuke after they'd break up. Needless to say, Dark became somewhat of a stalker, fan boy, delusional person. But you couldn't really blame him.

After all, Dark had recently figured out his obsession for Daisuke and his fetish for Daisuke's voice. Just to know Daisuke loved someone else and is in a fucked up relationship. (He really needs to know that they aren't dating.)

_All I wanted was to find a friend again and  
I just can't hide  
My monster side  
My monster side and  
I can't control the loss I feel  
The loss I feel

* * *

_

"If you could forget about Dark again, like before when you had amnesia, would you?" Satoshi asked as he bit into his piece of bread for lunch. Daisuke always brought an extra pack of lunch with him for Satoshi, but old habits die-hard. And Satoshi's stomach can't handle the food anyway. Daisuke had paused eating a piece of chicken when Satoshi asked the question. At first, Daisuke had gained a miserable look, before it was quickly replaced with a fake smile. Satoshi had noticed it, but just stored the information for later. Daisuke shrugged after the grin left.

"I don't know. I loved Dark so much, so much that it hurts to even think about him. But I don't think I regret meeting him." Daisuke said solemnly. The mood was now serious and they decided to stop talking. There's just nothing to say at that kind of response.

_If I had another chance I would peacefully advance  
But as I'm fated to be here  
Resigned and ridden by my fear  
I should love myself  
My vanity loves someone else and_

Dark had stared at them afar. He was pretty sure Daisuke made the lunches so he was controlled by jealousy. Blood was pounding in his ear, so he didn't really hear what they were talking about. All he knew was that Satoshi had said something and upset Daisuke. Daisuke was sad for the rest of the lunch period and it was all Satoshi's fault! Maybe Satoshi dumped them up? Less effort for Dark then. Though Dark does want a little revenge for Daisuke. Satoshi has hurt Dark's love too much already.

"At dawn, will my rage be sated. At dawn, Daisuke's pain will cease. At dawn, my conquest will begin." A whisper was heard. The wind tried to bring a warning to the Hikari, but he was fast asleep, never knowing the plan Dark had in store for him.

Dark just watched Daisuke sleep, tossing and turning. Slowly, his imagination turned lustful. Instead of a terror-filled expression, Daisuke's face was sweaty and panting. His lips were bruised from kissing too much and he was writhing beneath him. Dark had a hard-on just from his imagination. The actual thing will be pure ecstasy.

_I just can't hide  
My monster side  
My monster side and  
I can't control  
The loss I feel  
The loss I feel

* * *

_

When Daisuke awoke the next morning, a weird worm-like feeling was in his gut. He was nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because that night, his nightmares weren't as painful or as long. After one event it was gone. Daisuke couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not. It could've been a foreboding thing. The calm before the storm as Daisuke had said earlier when Dark was still with him. But was it aiming towards him or someone else? The same question as before.

Daisuke had prepared to go to school and was shocked when he didn't see Satoshi there waiting for him. The last time he wasn't there, Satoshi was sick and Daisuke had to take his homework to him and face his fever-induced actions. That was something Daisuke didn't want to face. By the time the bell rang, Satoshi still wasn't there. Daisuke looked out the window worriedly and saw a student he never saw before entering campus. For a strange reason, the sight of the stranger sent a pang through Daisuke's heart (something that only happens when he think about Dark). The mysterious person came into his classroom later and he was introduced as Yami Kaitou. Yami had to sit next to Daisuke and that unnerved him.

Daisuke didn't know what to think of the new student. Yami came on the day when Satoshi was absent and his name is peculiar. Dark Thief? It reminded Daisuke too much of Dark. Dark Mousy, the Phantom Thief and Yami Kaitou, Dark Thief. It was too frightening to imagine the relations the new student had with Dark. And besides that, Yami had sent a come-up-and-meet-me-sometime look at Daisuke. Daisuke knew he wasn't ugly, but for an attractive black-haired red-eyed beauty like Yami to like him? That was just too strange.

_I am the best there is  
that's all there is  
It's harder  
I'm fulfilled I take it out on you  
because you care  
because I love you  
I expect you to be there_

Dark's mission to immobilize Satoshi had worked and right now, Satoshi was at home unconscious. Step I complete, and Step II is currently in progress. Dark had dyed his hair a jet-black color and gotten contacts. The result was marvelous and Dark was almost sorry he had to steal it. Almost.

Step II was to change his appearance and enroll at Daisuke's school with a new name. The appearance part was no problem, but the enrollment was kind of challenging. Dark had to seduce the principal of the school to allow him to enroll. Dark shuddered at the memory of what he had to do. But everything was worth it. All for Daisuke. So Yami Kaitou was finally born. The name wasn't the most original, but Dark was still proud of it. He didn't want to let go of the only thing he could do which was stealing. He just hope Daisuke didn't pick up on the name before he had fallen for Yami, a.k.a. Dark. Dark grinned in his mind as he thought of all the ways he could make Daisuke his.

_I just can't hide  
my monster side  
my monster side and  
I can't control  
the loss I feel  
the loss I feel_

"Yami Kaitou, please stand up and introduce yourself to the class." Takuto-sensei said. Yami just smirked and stood up. He gave a haughty bow and the girls blushed and giggled on how hot Yami appeared to be.

"Hello. My name is Yami Kaitou. I'm a sexy beast with black hair and red eyes. And I have a person set in mind to make my lover." Yami said. He was looking pointedly at Daisuke at the last part, hoping to raise a blush onto Daisuke's face. He wasn't disappointed.

_I can't abide my monster side  
my monster side  
But it's an animal  
I just can't ride  
I just can't ride_

Daisuke had blushed when this Yami person looked at him after his statement. He felt the glares the females in the class had sent him, but he didn't care. Someone likes him! He just hoped it wouldn't count as cheating on Dark if Daisuke wanted to go out with Yami. The blush didn't disappear during first period, or the rest of the day for that matter. Yami just kept staring at him.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I'll slow down my updates. I got spare time right now since it's Spring Break (for me). And yay! Finally some action besides useless angsting for Daisuke! I decided to use Takuto as the teacher again. That doesn't really matter, but I was too lazy to think of a new name. I don't really like it when people add English-named OC to fan fictions.

Review please.


	8. My Paper Heart, All American Rejects

**Disclaimer: **Meh, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I am in no way Yukiru Sugisaki. Or in the All-American Rejects. I'm Chinese, anyway…

**Warnings: **I forgot already, but I think it's shounen-ai, angst, OOC, OC, etc. Be warned. Be scared. Be very scared. Muahahahaha…

* * *

Weeks had passed and Yami and Daisuke had become fast friends. Satoshi seemed like he disapproved, but he didn't do anything to stop Daisuke so Daisuke just kind of ignored Satoshi's concerned glances. Yami was kind of like Dark, Daisuke found out. Except, Yami was a lot more possessive of his friends (especially Daisuke), he is more malicious at times, and he thought of Daisuke's opinion more. Yami was also like Dark, though. He was handsome (go figure), he was popular (with the ladies), and he has excellent stamina. Daisuke thought Yami could be a Phantom Thief as well, if he was trained.

Obviously, the qualities of Yami attracted Daisuke like a moth to a flame. He was so similar to Dark that Daisuke can sometimes see Dark instead of Yami. Daisuke tried to deny the attraction, but it was useless the more time Daisuke spent with Yami. He was everything Dark was and everything he wasn't. So it was hard not to fall in love with Yami. But don't get Daisuke wrong, he still loved Dark, but Yami is easing Daisuke's loneliness bit by bit.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

Falling in love with someone like Yami (or Dark) had its bad points. Yami was such a playboy like Dark. He accepted any kind of flirting from the ladies, but he wasn't a slut. That much Daisuke was certain (and pleased of). Jealousy can sometimes be a handful, Daisuke learned. He had watched as girls thrust love letters, bento, candy, and gifts into Yami's hand. It was hard for Daisuke to not growl or snarl at the girls and grab Yami and shout 'He's mine!'

That kind of action wouldn't do. It would surely scare off any friends if they see someone like Daisuke act so possessive. But Daisuke's jealousy was always pacified when Yami would look apologetically his way and mouth a 'Forgive me?' Daisuke wasn't sure if Yami was apologizing for the fact that all the girls liked him and not Daisuke or the fact that they couldn't hang out. Daisuke hoped it was the latter.

Daisuke was also soothed by the fact that afterwards, Yami would always walk over to Daisuke. They would both look at the cards and / or letters and joke around teasingly. Just being with the other would calm them down. That's how Satoshi described them anyways.

_Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
Something that I know  
Moving on is easiest when I'm around you_

Yami understood the silence that sometimes Daisuke had. Dark knew that Daisuke is still sad that he's not there for Daisuke. At least not as Dark Mousy. Dark wasn't sure if Daisuke had fallen in love with Yami Kaitou, but he wouldn't take any chances. He was happy being Yami. He could be in daylight and spend time with his Daisuke. Nothing more could go wrong. Satoshi wasn't dating Daisuke and Satoshi wouldn't stop him from getting close to Daisuke, even if Yami were suspicious. All was going according to plan.

"Daisuke, don't give out your heart as easily as you did before. You might get heartache from misunderstandings." Satoshi said. Earlier, he had pulled Daisuke aside for a moment and Dark wasn't scared that Satoshi would exploit his secret. But Dark wondered about what Satoshi had said. Being an artwork of the Hikari had benefits; it gave you better hearing than humans.

_'Did that mean Daisuke had fallen in love before? When I asked Daisuke about Satoshi, he said he never dated him, so who does that leave? Riku and Risa was only small attraction. That's what Daisuke said. So whom could he have loved? Was it… It can't be. Daisuke never mentioned it when he talks to Yami.'_ Dark thought. Daisuke soon returned and had a smile. A strained one. Did that mean Daisuke had fallen in love? Did that mean Daisuke is now falling in love with Yami?

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
a year has passed  
The seasons go_

"Daisuke. Do you want to go see a movie this Saturday?" Yami asked. Daisuke was just packing up to go home. That question was unexpected yet welcome. Daisuke was blushing while he stiffly nodded. He picked up his backpack that he dropped in his hurry to say yes. Waving goodbye, Daisuke quickly left. Once outside of the school, Daisuke squealed in his mind and acted like a girl in love. But he was a boy…

Anyways, Daisuke wondered if he should've said no instead. Satoshi was right; Daisuke shouldn't have fallen for Yami so easily. If Yami just transferred in, who's to say that he won't just as quickly transfer out? Daisuke doesn't think he can stand the pain if the one he loves so suddenly leave again. Not after Dark. Yami was so similar to Dark that Daisuke can't help but feel wary. But that was ridiculous; Yami was by no means part of Black Wings and no Phantom Thief. So why did Daisuke still feel like Yami would go away?

That thought ended. Daisuke wasn't exactly why he loved Yami either. Maybe he was a replacement for Dark. Maybe not. It's hard to say. Daisuke just hopes that Yami wouldn't hurt him as much as Dark did and suffer another memory loss.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

"Mom, I'm going to be out tomorrow with a friend, okay? Don't make too much lunch for yourself." Daisuke shouted down the stairs as he entered his room. He threw his book bag onto the floor and jumped onto the bed. He stuffed his face onto the pillow and laughed happily. _'Yami and I are going out! Yes!'_ Daisuke thought blissfully. _'Erase all doubts and have fun!'_

Of course, Daisuke wouldn't want them to go too fast, but Daisuke was pleased at the date. He giggled like a girl and all that crap. On the morning after, Daisuke finished taking a shower and walked into his room. He was about to put on some random clothes when he thought, _'Oh no! What should I wear? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!'_ Daisuke started panicking and ran around in circles in the middle of the room in his towel. The noise woke up Emiko and she knocked on the door.

"Daisuke, what's wrong? What's with all that noise? Are you okay?" Emiko asked worriedly. When there was no response, she burst through the door. She saw Daisuke almost naked with only a towel on running around in circles. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear. I'm meeting with Yami today. Oh, I'm so nervous! What should I wear?" Daisuke ranted frantically. He waved his hands around wildly and Emiko took pity onto her son. She went into his closet and searched through his many layers of clothing that once belonged to Dark. She threw a pair of khakis at Daisuke and some boxers. Next she found a sleeveless turtleneck and threw that at Daisuke. She waited for Daisuke to change before turning around. Daisuke was in a pair of dark red (kind of like blood) khakis and that brought out his eyes. The sleeveless turtleneck was a dark blue. All in all, Daisuke looked very casual and not as nervous. Daisuke looked at himself before thanking Emiko.

Yami waited at the movie theatre's entrance and looked around for Daisuke. The movie they were watching was about to start soon and Daisuke was still nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Yami looked at his watch before turning around and walking up the stairs.

"Yami! Wait up! I'm sorry for being so late!" Daisuke shouted as he joined Yami. Yami glanced down at him and almost drooled at the pale skin Daisuke was 'flaunting'. It was no wonder why Dark had fallen for Daisuke. Daisuke had bright red hair and ruby-like eyes. The dark clothing Emiko seemed to like to dress him in brought out his pale skin and long lashes. Daisuke was perfect in all meaning of the word.

_Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips are sealed for her  
My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you  
To settle for less is not what I prefer

* * *

_

The alarm was blaring when Dark awoke. He blindly tried to slam the snooze button and after a few minutes, he succeeded. _'Damn, that was a dream? I knew it was too good to be true. Daisuke would never act so damn girly.'_ Dark thought. He slowly stretched and thought about why he asked Daisuke out. Normally, Dark would just pretend to be Yami and stalk –ahem- observes Daisuke from afar. He had tried to find out who Daisuke's ex-love slash crush was, but to no avail. But Dark was okay with that; it just meant that there was no rival for Daisuke's love.

_So bottle up old love, and throw it out to sea  
Watch it away as you cry  
Now a year has passed  
The seasons go_

Dark dressed himself in what he would normally wear on jobs (by jobs he meant stealing from the Hikari clan). No doubt he was very hot and very flustered women would ogle at him. But Dark only wanted Daisuke to ogle at him. That was why he was planning to seduce Daisuke on their little 'date'. Dark just hoped that he wouldn't do anything that would remind Daisuke of his 'ex'.

Dark looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his eyes. He was wearing contacts and he was wondering if he should surprise Daisuke by having his original iris-color back. It would raise suspicion, but Dark could just say his eyes were actually brown but he had many colors of contacts. Dark used his hair dye and his wine-colored hair instantly turned black. He winked at himself in the mirror and was pleased to see that he was still attractive despite the changes he made in his appearance. Dark wasn't boastful; no, he was simply one who knows his own beauty.

Dark hoped his appearance would please Daisuke. He doesn't want to scare off Daisuke or make Daisuke suspicious of him. He just wants to love and be loved (aw). Not really, but you get the point, right?

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can_

The part in Dark's dream where Yami was nervously waiting for Daisuke to appear was real. Daisuke had came running and panting at Yami before he placed his hands on his kneecaps and just gasped for breaths. Though Daisuke's choice of clothes was different from the dream, he was still cute and beautiful to Dark. Daisuke was wearing a dark green Chinese shirt that had sleeves to his elbow. The first two buttons were left undone and pale skin was shown. Dark quickly looked at Daisuke's pants before his mind turn into a traitor and wonder is all of Daisuke's skin that pale. Daisuke's slacks was just a baggy tan pants and for that Dark was glad. If Daisuke was wearing leather or something of the like, Dark was sure his traitorous mind would slowly strip Daisuke.

_Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me_

Daisuke stood up and smiled at Dark. "Let's go, Yami. We don't want to be late for the movies. Now do we?" Daisuke said. His tone was so innocent that Dark groaned mentally. Was Daisuke trying to make Dark slash Yami jump him? Daisuke is just making things harder for Dark. Plus, Dark already has to act like Yami. Why must God torture Dark so badly? But at least Daisuke was here, right?

But Daisuke was the reason that Dark has to suffer this way…

_Summertime, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend  
Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you...  
To me_

_'I wonder how am I going to hide a hard-on from Daisuke when we have seats right next to each other?'_ Dark thought as they bought popcorn and soda and settled down in the farthest row from the screen. The lights were still on and Dark hoped that his drink's ice would calm his mini-Dark down. Otherwise, problems would arise.

* * *

A/N: It's raining; I just finished a bottle of orange juice. I get a tiny bit hyper from the juice you see. That's why I said be scared and the likes and laughed evilly in the warning. Are you scared yet? My Paper Heart is… I don't know what to say. I just got the idea of using this song from a DNAngel AMV on YouTube. Obviously it's not really DarkDaisuke, but I kind of like it anyways. **And the lyrics don't even match. It says GIRL and I used it for a male/male pairing**. What idiocy. Want to see the AMV? You have to take out the spaces and parentheses. http/ **(space)** www. **(space)** youtube. **(space)** com/ **(space)** watch?vH3vFCe8vVs&searchDNAngel20My20Paper20Heart I don't know what I'm doing with so many notes. But anyway, this is like a filler chapter. It'll just quicken things up a bit and I don't know where this is going.

**Reviewer Stuff:**

**Neko Yonaka: **Thanks! Before I started reading fan fiction, I was like you, not liking shounen-ai. But I was convinced anyway. Yay! A fellow fan of the songs and Tarot cards! You wouldn't kill the bishies, would you? –stands protectively in front of Dark and Satoshi-

**takuya: **Thanks! I like your devoted attention on Poetic and Amnesia.

**animefreak121: **Sure! Here it is already! –smiles- Was it good? Did you like it? –jumps around in hyper mode-

**tenshi: **Wow. A long review! That's a first for my fics (I think). I agree with you, I used to read a lot of angst and my friend thought I was going emo on her. Lol Thanks for the songs. I was just writing this first though, so if you want those songs. Please wait. I'll hurry!

Review, ne?


	9. Missing, Evanescence

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Evanescence, though my real name does begin with an E. And Yukiru doesn't start with an E.

**Warnings: **See previous chapters.

* * *

Dark was in agony. Each time Dark and his tamers would separate, it felt like their hearts were ripped apart and no matter what you do, it'll never heal. Dark was afraid that his tamers were angry that Dark caused such pain. Each time his fear comes, it accumulates with the rest. Dark couldn't stand the guilt, the sadness, or the separation that he has to go through after getting used to the new Niwa. Each Niwa was unique and fun to be around with and the worse part of disappearing was seeing tears in the male Niwa's eyes. Each and every time, Dark had become the Niwa's most trusted friend. And each and every time, he had to be the reason why tears are in their eyes. He just hoped he would be the only one to have the pain. Maybe the female that would be told of the Niwa curse would ease the others' suffering.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

When Dark left Daisuke, Dark saw more tears falling than any other Niwa. Dark knew that Daisuke would have to endure lots of misery because they were closer than any other partner. But when Dark came back, he was surprised that Daisuke appeared to never know about Dark. Even though Dark never really confronted Daisuke about the Phantom Thief, Dark had hoped that Daisuke would drop hints to Yami that he knew Dark Mousy. But Daisuke never did. Dark wondered if he wasn't vital to Daisuke. That wasn't fair. Since Dark had come back to the mortal world, Dark had thought of Daisuke each and every second he was awake or asleep. But even though Dark hates the fact that Daisuke seemed to have forgotten about Dark, he didn't hate Daisuke Niwa. He couldn't help but like –no, love- the Niwa. Daisuke sometimes had this sad puppy-dog look that made people think he was lost. Dark couldn't hate Daisuke. Never Daisuke.

Was Daisuke trying to move on, but he's still suffering? But that couldn't be. When Daisuke was with Yami, his smile was never forced, never strained. That meant that Daisuke had moved on already, didn't it? All these questions and no answer can be revealed. How long can Daisuke last until he breaks down if he's holding in his real emotions?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Dark knew that Daisuke was in pain, though not the reason. Dark hates it when he sees Daisuke try to hide the pain. Daisuke's eyes tell all, but only to those who even bother to look. However, no one looks. Nobody seems to care. But Dark does. He knows he does. He'd be willing to sacrifice himself for Daisuke's happiness and joy. Anything would be worth it to see an eternal shine in Daisuke's eyes, to see that wide, happy grin on his face.

Dark would willingly disappear like he had done each time for his tamers. He wouldn't intrude the Niwa and their Sacred Maidens. He can't interrupt their lives as he had done on each male Niwa's fourteenth birthday. But he had interrupted this time, for Daisuke. He had come back to hear that wonderful voice that brought him back to the human world. Though Dark had seen people still wondering where Dark Mousy the great Phantom Thief had gone, he wondered if any of them missed Dark Mousy. No, Dark. It was hard to say, the woman sees him because of his looks and the guys see him because of his reputation as the world's best thief.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Dark knows that Daisuke hates to be deceived. That makes things harder for Dark when he tries to be Yami Kaitou. But it hurt Dark more that he had to act like Yami. Daisuke seemed to sincerely like Yami when they first met; they had become fast friends. But when Daisuke met Dark that was another thing. Daisuke had treated Dark like he was some kind of nuisance and tried to rid himself of Dark.

This was why Dark asked Daisuke out on a date. Or at least he thinks it is. Dark doesn't want to intrude on Daisuke's life, but he wants Daisuke to know that Yami Kaitou was Dark Mousy and Dark Mousy was Yami Kaitou. This date will let Yami go on a date with Daisuke and Yami could just act like how Dark really feels, not a mask put on public when he's with fan girls or something. Only Daisuke experienced the real Dark. That was when they still shared one body and wished for co-existence. Dark wasn't so sure anymore.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

The movie they were watching was really confusing. Its genre was horror, but it was more of a dramatic film. It was about some girl that was drowned by her mother (1). The girl was all alone; she wanted to come back to life and live. But her wish was denied. Dark didn't really get human's plots for movies, but it was sort of interesting. It somehow reminds him of his own situation. He wants to come clean with Daisuke and get together with him, but there were complications. Daisuke had once said he didn't like liars and he never seemed to be gay. In fact, he only has shown interest in females. Dark was soon thinking about his predicament and forgot all about the movie. Time slowly passed by and yet Dark still didn't wake up from his daze.

_'If I had been born human, like Daisuke is, how much different could it be? Would it be the same as me being Yami? Would Daisuke like me any more? Or less?'_ Dark wondered. Maybe it was because he wasn't exactly human that Daisuke didn't love him. But Daisuke must still miss him to some degree, right? Should Yami ask Daisuke about Dark? How would Daisuke react? Dark decided to ask Daisuke about it after the movie.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all-alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

The movie ended and they both exited. Daisuke walked ahead shaking. For a boy, he sure was easily scared. Daisuke gave him a questioning look and Dark wasn't sure if he was asking whether Yami was okay, where they should go next, or how the movie was. Deciding to ignore the look, Dark grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him to a corner. The action kind of creep Daisuke out because of the movie they just saw, but Daisuke brushed off the thought.

"Daisuke. I wanted to know if you know anything about Dark Mousy, the famous art thief." Yami said seriously. He knew Daisuke felt trapped, anxious, and scared. Trapped because he never liked anyone asking him about Dark. Anxious because Yami was acting serious, something Yami never did and scared because Dark was long gone when Yami arrived. Where did Yami get the thought that Daisuke knew Dark and where did he learn the fact that Dark even existed?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know any art thief or a Dark Mousy." Daisuke said, trying to sound casual. Dark's heart slowly cracked, but he continued.

"You should know him. He was the talk of Azumano months ago. Takeshi says you were here since a long time ago. You should know the Phantom Thief." Dark pushed on. He knew he could get hurt even more, but he needed to know if Daisuke would tell anyone about Dark. 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.' Dark thought pleadingly.

"Maybe I wasn't here at the time. I could've been visiting my grandparents in Osaka for a year." It hurt Daisuke to deny Dark's existence in his life, but he had to. He can't let anyone figure out the Niwa's secret. He doesn't want anyone trying to kidnap his future son and test experiments on him. He doesn't want to share Dark. Period.

Dark's heart stopped for a second and everything seemed to fade away. His blood was pounding in his ears and he absentmindedly wondered why he even hears his blood moving if he felt so dead. Was he even alive to begin with?

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

"O-okay, Daisuke. I understand. Where do you want to go next?" His words were hollow, sounding empty. Dark knew Daisuke heard it, if the flinch was any indication. Daisuke shook his head to say he wanted to go home. Dark was okay with that. He distantly heard himself mutter a quiet 'Okay. Then bye.' He quickly turned around and headed towards the direction of his apartment. He needed a drink. Desperately. And the only way to get some is to steal some and drink his ass off in his apartment.

Daisuke watched as Yami stumbled away. For some reason, Yami's eyes' gleam had disappeared and Daisuke wondered if Yami knew Dark. Yami's name was strange, Daisuke admit, but did that have anything to do with his other half? He just has to ask him on school on Monday. He wants some answers quickly. And Yami seems to be the only one who can answer them. Daisuke wondered if he should first worry about Yami's health before asking some questions as he watched Yami almost get run over. Daisuke decided to help Yami get out of his detached state before finding some solutions. You have to lose something to gain something. Time will be lost but answers will be gain.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Satoshi watched all the events happen from the roof. He had followed Daisuke and Dark to the movie theatres and he sat somewhere farther than them. He watched as their little date seem to have gotten a problem and they each left. What was wrong? They're not already having love problems, right? Friends are so troublesome. But for Daisuke's smile and happiness, Satoshi would willingly be the matchmaker. Now, how to convince Krad to let Satoshi be the matchmaker. Hm… This needs a lot of thought.

* * *

**1. **I don't know why, but when I think of movies, the picture of Samara appears. The Ring isn't really scary. Or at least I don't think so. My friend thinks if I cover my face with my hair, I kind of look like Samara. –shudders-

A/N: A fast update, ne? This is shorter compared to the previous one. Thank you, tenshi, for your gracious review that held recommendations. I finished this chapter the same day I finished My Paper Heart, but I wanted at least one review for each chapter. Sorry for my selfish acts, readers. This has certainly turned bad… Oh, Daisuke. Look what you've done. And the last part seems weird. Krad is somehow implied as nice to me right there. It's supposed to mean how Satoshi can get Krad to let them get together without killing Dark first.

Review, please?


	10. Away From Me, Evanescence

**Disclaimer: **Must I always do this? I own nothing but the sick fantasies of my own and the plot. So go away and read the stupid story.

**Warnings: **See previous chapters, duh.

* * *

Yami sighed as he looked out the window during the teacher's long, boring speech. Daisuke glanced at him in concern and wondered what Yami was thinking about. After their date (that ended in a disaster), Yami seemed to have drifted away. He sighed a lot and always was lost in thoughts. Daisuke was worried, but he tried to ignore it. He thought that this might be a phase for new students. Maybe Yami was just homesick, though his home is now in Azumano, with Daisuke. _'But is it enough for Yami?'_ Daisuke asked himself. The teacher called for Yami to answer a question. Being in the trance he was in, Yami didn't hear.

That is, until the teacher slammed the textbook onto the table. Dark jumped, startled and looked around before his eyes landed on his teacher. Slowly, his eyes dulled into laziness. Dark drawled out a long 'What?' with a sigh at the end. Dark's classmates were amazed at his display of indifference towards the teacher. Daisuke was shocked, too, though Dark wasn't sure if that was a good shock or a bad shock.

"Dark! I don't know what has gotten into you today. Not only did you disrespect me, but also you weren't paying attention to your education. Do you want me to give you detention?" The teacher asked. Dark shrugged coolly and looked outside again. He ignored his teacher's words and his classmates' looks, but most of all, Daisuke's disapproving frown.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I  
_

Dark sighed again as the class's voices drifted further away. There wasn't any point in learning, when he already knows a lot of the topics discussed (he did learned things before when he shared bodies with the Niwas' of the past). Daisuke was worried about him, Dark knew. But he couldn't bring himself to care until he sorted out his plans and pulled himself together. It was painful for Dark to hear that Daisuke denying his existence, yes, but that didn't mean that it was the end. Though it did seem like it is.

'_I'm alone right now, but I've got to pull myself together. I'll find a way to get Daisuke; I know I will… But how can I get Daisuke if I'm stuck here in rejection.'_ Dark thought. He ignored the paper balls thrown at him by Daisuke. He didn't need to read anxious notes to know that Daisuke was demanding Yami for answers. It's always about Yami now days, never about Dark. Granted, Daisuke isn't supposed to talk about Dark like they were friends or what not, but still, Daisuke shouldn't be _that_ entranced by Yami, right? They only met for a few weeks. And all Daisuke has done during that time was fawn over Yami. _'I'm making myself even more insecure. Damn it.'  
__  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

The bell rang and Dark stood up. Daisuke was about to just walk ahead since Yami was inclined to ignore him. Dark looked hurt for a second, before hurrying up and keeping pace with Daisuke. They had the same class next period after lunch anyways, and Daisuke was eating lunch with Satoshi. Dark didn't know if he should just leave and think by himself or just be with Daisuke and hope that the answers would come to him. Grabbing Daisuke's arm to stop him from walking ahead, Dark spoke.

"Daisuke, can I eat with you and Satoshi today?" Yami asked. Daisuke was confused. Earlier Yami was distant and now he wants to eat together? But Daisuke hid his confusion well and just nodded with a smile on his face. Daisuke wondered if Yami truly was homesick. Or was he someone that doesn't like school. However, that doesn't seem reasonable. For the weeks that Daisuke knew him, Daisuke saw that Yami was an enthusiastic and willing to learn kind of person. But today, Yami just brushed the teacher away, not caring that he wasn't learning a single thing.

Daisuke wasn't used to this worry. A type of worry for the one he had fallen for. All this time, Daisuke has only felt pain from love, maybe jealousy too. But never worry because Daisuke didn't get the right to worry. But now he did, because Yami openly flirted and showed some interest in Daisuke, something Dark never did. But Daisuke is afraid of the change, the unknown. _'What's the phrase that anime's stories like to say? _**Mortals fear what they don't understand. So they kill it.**_' _Daisuke thought. But what happens in anime doesn't really happen in real life, so Daisuke wasn't sure. But he agreed with that statement. The Hikari tried to destroy their artwork that they couldn't control. Living proof was Freedert and Elliot. Then a weird thought entered his mind.

Was being human really all that great? Dark wasn't human.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
__I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

Daisuke heard a disgusted snort as he opened the door to the roof with Yami. He glanced at Satoshi and saw that he was on the Internet with his laptop. He settled down next to Satoshi and looked past his shoulder. He saw a chain letter and chuckled. People would curse Satoshi with chain letters? Apparently so. Yami sat down next to Daisuke and gave him a questioning look.

"It's a chain letter." Daisuke said. Yami had a puzzled look. Didn't he know about chain letters? Daisuke explained it to him. "Chain letters are messages that tells you some things that would happen if you send the same message to a certain amount of people in a certain amount of time. Satoshi just got one. Let's go ask him what it says." Daisuke silently gave a look towards Satoshi that said 'Give me your laptop or else.' If that wasn't what it meant, it probably said 'Don't you think Yami is hot?' Satoshi coughed before letting Daisuke get his laptop and click the message. Daisuke read it aloud to Yami with a misty voice that made Satoshi laugh inside.

"I asked if you think I was pretty and you said, "No." I asked if you think I was fat and you said, "Yes, of course." I asked if you want to be with me forever and you said, "No." I asked if you would cry if I walked away and you said, "No." I heard enough and needed to leave. As I walked away, you grabbed my hand." Here, Daisuke glanced at Yami before continuing on. "You said, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. The only thing that's fat is your heart full of love. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to. If you leave, I won't cry. I'd die." If you think this is sweet, resend it to 10 people in 3 days. If you did as asked, your crush will say this to you." Daisuke finished. He was still glancing at Yami from time to time and Satoshi almost chuckled at the sight.

Daisuke obviously likes Yami. But Yami doesn't know.

Dark sat puzzled. That was a chain letter? It didn't seem to be a lot of deal and it doesn't have the feel of magic around it. So it's fake. That's weird. Why do people trick each other to send messages on the net? Dark was confused but he wants to ask those questions to Daisuke and hope that Daisuke would respond the same way the letter did. But that wasn't real, so Dark felt sad again.  
_  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

'_I bet Daisuke would never answer the questions like that. Nothing in life is fair if life doesn't get something back in return. Damn Gods and fate.'_ Dark thought bitterly. Dark hated the fact that Daisuke had grown so casual with Yami. Even Satoshi had too. Why do they both like Yami and not Dark. Sure, Daisuke liked to talk with Dark before, but who's to say that Daisuke would care about Dark since Yami seems to be a replacement. Satoshi never liked Dark but he likes Yami. So who was Yami? Daisuke and Satoshi both like Yami more than Dark, but Yami and Dark are the same person. Aren't they? Who's the real one and who's fake?

Dark is growing insane from pretending to be someone he's not.

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Dark was having a migraine and he placed his head into his hands. He groaned and his mind was fighting the new personality: Yami. The alibi Yami became reality. Yami gained his own personality and demands. But he didn't get a new body. And that means Dark has to share his body with someone again… A new partner, oh boy.

When Daisuke had heard Yami groan in pain, he was instantly concerned and he jumped to Yami's side. He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and asked if he was all right. With Yami's head in his hands, Daisuke didn't notice the maniacal grin on Yami's face or the fact that one of his eyes were flickering from red to violet. Yami shook Daisuke's hand off and muttered a quiet 'I'm fine.' Daisuke gazed at the black head worriedly before nodding hesitatingly and dumped the rest of his lunch in the trash bin on the roof.

Satoshi had seen the change of posture in Yami, but he wasn't sure if it was actually there. In the beginning, Satoshi thought Yami might've been Dark, but Yami's posture right now is different than Dark's. Yami's spoke of arrogance, aloofness, and somehow aristocracy while Dark's says confidence, power, and somewhat _human_ emotions. Yami currently seems like some kind of demon. And Satoshi knows how to label someone a demon. Krad seems like a perfect example.

"_Wh-what! What happened? Where am I?" _Dark said. Everywhere around him was black. He could see nothing except himself. It was so much like sharing a body with Daisuke. But how can that be? Daisuke has his own body, just like Dark. And where did the hair dye and the contacts go? Dark was in his original form, with wings not part of Wiz. His confusion was displayed opened to the world, but Dark wasn't afraid. There wasn't anyone in his mind. But Dark was wrong.

"_Heh. Dark, I'm taking your body now. It's my turn to play. Daisuke looks delectably cute, like usual." _Someone said. The voice rang everywhere, to Dark's left, right, up, and down. Where did it come from and who was it? Only one thought came to Dark.

Yami was taking control._  
_

_I've woken now to find myself  
in the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
won't you take me away from me_

"_Let me out! Yami, you're not real! You're just an alibi!"_ Dark shouted. His voice echoed and Dark was afraid that Yami had cut off their link and didn't hear him. But Yami did hear him.

"_You're wrong. For other people, I could've been an alibi. But you have magical powers, right? It leaked into me and I was born. Hello, father."_ Yami chuckled and Dark was shocked. His black wings drooped in surprise and Yami laughed mockingly. Dark was fearful for Daisuke's safety. When will Dark get back control?

* * *

A/N: Wow! A new enemy or something! Yami was created at the last minute. But who saw it coming? I played with the idea for a while, but I didn't actually plan for him to come out. A cliffhanger.

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****takuya:** The music helps a lot. Just go with the flow. (So cliché.) Thanks for reviewing!  
**tenshi: **I'm so sorry. You recommended the song and I got the lyrics wrong! I'm sorry! I just got the lyrics off the Internet and copied and paste. I didn't know.  
**Angel Born of Darkness**: Ne, Dark didn't know Daisuke loved him, so he didn't search for hurt or love or anything like that. He just wanted to see recognition. Thank you for pointing it out!  
**Hikari: **Thanks! –blush and hands you a cookie-  
**minceo: **Arigatou. Thank you and I'm happy. XD

Review please.


	11. Surrender, Evanescence

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to do this? You should've gotten it by now. It's chapter 11 after all.  
**Warning:** See above and previous chapters

" _I'm crazy. "_ Dark is talking in his mind  
" _Dark Thief. "_ Yami is talking to Dark in their mind.  
'_Heh heh. What a hot piece of ass.' _Yami talking to himself

* * *

Dark was bored.

No, bored was an understatement.

Dark sighed and screamed and ranted in his mind. Yep, bored was an understatement. Dark was frigging locked in his own mind. By his alibi no less. If you count a new personality an alibi. Yami was just a mask wasn't he? How could he be so real as in to take control of Dark's body? Dark stormed around in circles and his giant black wings flapped in confusion. Dark could still hear his voice ringing throughout his mind that seem to come out of nowhere, but he ignored it to think about how he could've given 'birth' for lack of a better word to Yami. Life couldn't really be said since Yami doesn't have his own body. Yami didn't even have to eat or sleep if his situation was the same as when Dark shared a body with Daisuke.

Great, Dark's a schizo (1). Either that or MPD. But either way, Dark could still be labeled crazy. Wait; is schizo the same as MPD? Dark didn't know. Schizo meant something along the lines of coexistence or antagonistic elements or something of the like. Dark forgot what it said in the dictionary that he stolen from Satoshi. MPD stands for Multiple Personality Disorder and Yami seems to be able to fit into that category. Dark was growing in his puddle of confusion and he just groaned in frustration.

"_Gah! What the hell are you, you freaking body-controller-/beep! Come out and give me some answers, damn it!" _Dark said. He gave some colorful curses and he didn't notice that a shady form of Yami appeared in front of him. He didn't even see that he walked right through the topic of his problems.

"_Heh. Dark, I _am _you. You created me from your desperation to be near Dai-chan. He's so cute so I see why you like him. Are you playing for keeps? Cuz' if not, I wouldn't mind keeping him." _Yami said coolly. Hearing the other's voice Dark stared at him. After a while Dark's brain kicked in and translated what Yami had said. Dark bristled at the implications from Yami. They just met for a few minutes and already the guy got on Dark's bad side. Nobody talks about Daisuke like some kind of toy and gets away with it. Not with Dark around.

"_Shut up you bastard! Daisuke isn't an object that you can just take or throw away. And don't call Daisuke Dai-chan. What do you mean you're me? We're nothing alike." _Dark growled. Subconsciously, His wings' tips turned sharp in anger and were poised ready to attack. Yami laughed at Dark's attempt to intimidate him.

"_I'm you. Like I said before, I was born from your desperation to be near Dai-chan. You needed him to survive, but you don't want to suddenly intrude on his life, am I not correct?" _Yami explained. Dark grew angrier at Yami's obvious display of defiance. _"You created Yami Kaitou as your alias, right? Well, since you were in this 'form' a lot, your magic poured into this 'personality' and created moi. Ain't that awesome?" _Yami's voice was eager and happy.

"_That doesn't explain what you meant by being the same as me." _Dark said quietly. Yami's joy unnerved Dark and he can't help but pity the boy that was just born, but he was still annoyed that Yami called Daisuke _Dai-chan._ Shrugging, Yami tried to explain again.

"_You know how you kept up appearances and became Yami Kaitou for Dai-chan?"_ Dark nodded and glared at Yami. _"So you're Yami Kaitou. And anyways, it was _your _magic that made me and magic is apart of one's personality, isn't it?" _Yami said matter-of-factly. Dark glowered at Yami for being right but stiffly nodded yes. _"So we're together now! I know that you think only _you_ get the right of calling Daisuke by that pet name but I _am _apart of you."_

_Is this real enough for you  
you were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
we'll remain together_

"Daisuke, I'm sorry for making you worry. I was just thinking about the thing I lost in my house. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Yami said sheepishly, for good measure, Yami rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Daisuke was kind of puzzled by this (and bothered). At first, Yami was distant and kept on sighing; now, Yami was cheerful and to tell you the truth kind of annoying. Daisuke only smiled though and nodded.

"That's not stupid. It happens to me all the time." Blush. "But it's sort of weird to have someone like you to be so careless." Nervous smile.

Why would Daisuke be nervous? Is he afraid that he offended Yami? That's silly.

"Haha. I know. But I'm still human." Yami chuckled. _'Relatively speaking anyways.'_ Dark snarled at their friendliness when Yami didn't even know Daisuke. _"Actually, I do. From your memories, I gathered that he's going to make some cute, perfect uke."_ Yami laughed inwardly at the jealous snort made at him.

"… That's shocking!" Daisuke mockingly placed a hand on his chest. "Really? You'd make a fine unearthly person." Daisuke said. It came out innocent, but Yami's mind, not Dark's, made it into a compliment on his looks.

"What? You call me an otherworldly ethereal creature? Oh my, I'm so flattered." There, Yami acted like a female aristocrat and fanned himself. They burst out laughing and Daisuke's laughter sounded heavenly, just like the voice that sand to Dark when he was trapped in the Black Wings.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on talking. Do you want me to come over and help you look for the thing you lost?" Daisuke asked. Yami smirked at Dark's expression.

"Sure." _'And you can stay at my house and never leave.'_

_You can't abandon me  
you belong to me

* * *

_

The bell rang and Daisuke asked to run to the office to call home. He did need to tell the overprotective Emiko that he'll be home later than usual or maybe wouldn't be returning at all if the search lasted till late at night and he needed to sleep over. Which would please Yami a whole lot. Yami stood by the gate and waited while having a mental conversation. It gave talking to yourself a whole new meaning.

_"What, Dark? Aren't you pleased? Daisuke is coming over? And if luck haves it, he'll stay over and we can molest him in his sleep."_ Yami smiled like a cat that has its canary. Dark smiled at the thought but grimaced at the 'we'. It seems like someone still hasn't gotten over the fact that another certain someone had taken over someone number one's body.

_"I'm pleased that Daisuke is coming over. I'm even happier that Daisuke might stay. But I absolutely forbid you to molest Daisuke when he's most vulnerable. Understand?"_ Dark demanded. Oh my lord. Dark is acting like a mother. But he's a guy! But he said UNDERSTAND in question form. But dudes aren't mothers. But Yami was created because of him. Man, all this thinking is giving Dark a migraine.

_"But why not? I thought you like him."_ Yami pouted. Or at least Dark thought he pouted. He couldn't double check since Daisuke came rushing out and nearly colliding into Yami. Daisuke stumbled and balanced himself by holding onto the wall. He was panting from running and Yami mentally drooled at the sight. _'So cute! So close! I bet I can find other ways to make him pant.'_ Obviously, the resident pervert is now called Yami. Yami also meant Dark.

Dark groaned and tried to hide his growing erection at Yami's thoughts on what he could do to Daisuke. His wings also had an effect from the thoughts, since they seem to flap faster. Faster. Harder. Bad thoughts. Dark was about to shout stop at Yami. He was losing control to his urges and man, was it hard to stop himself from pouncing on the redhead in front of him.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender_

Was it just him or were things getting hot in here? Dark laughed nervously as he tried to turn away from the shady form of Yami in front of him. He needs to masturbate, get some really cold water, or find Daisuke and pound into him. Masturbating in front of Yami was not a pleasant thought. He's not shy about his penis size. It's just… Won't you feel weird if you feel someone staring at you while you're trying to pleasure yourself?

_"Dark, I didn't even get started and you're already hard. What kind of a libido do you have? Calm yourself down if you don't want to scare Daisuke."_ Yami laughed at the sour glare Dark sent him.

Daisuke walked on ahead, oblivious to the other's thoughts plaguing his mind.

_Darling, there's no sense in running  
you know I will find you  
everything is perfect now  
we can live forever_

Daisuke stared at the stoplights and waited for Yami to catch up. Yami has an ecstatic look upon his face and Daisuke doesn't know to feel worried or not. Yami was sure acting strange today. His mood keeps on changing. If Daisuke didn't know that Yami was a guy, he would've been sure that Yami was PMSing like some kind of girl. But that kind of turns Daisuke on (no actual hard-on yet though). Daisuke feels a bit determined to make Yami his. He doesn't want another broken heart like when Dark left.

Dark.

It's been a while since Daisuke thought about Dark. The slight pang in his heart told him that he still loved Dark. Daisuke was sure this love would last forever. But that wouldn't keep Daisuke from falling for other people though. Daisuke decided to try to win Yami's heart. For Dark. And for himself.

_You can't abandon me  
you belong to me_

Yami was lost in his thoughts just like Daisuke. He almost walked into the street but stopped himself when he heard Dark yell a 'Stop!' He, for once, listened to Dark. Yami doesn't want to die before getting a little piece of that ass right beside him. He was tempted to reach his hand out and give a squeeze.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Startled, Yami looked at where Daisuke was. Right on the street! But wasn't the light red? "It's green light and we should hurry to your house before it gets too late."

Yami nodded and thought: _'You want me to live and I'll live. I'll get something in return though. Your love would be nice.'_

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender_

_"Does he think I can't hear him? That cocky bastard! I'm going to fucking murder him the next time I see him! He can't keep having those kind of thoughts about my Dai-chan like that!"_ Dark bristled. Now he's getting possessive and hypocritical. He told Yami not to call Daisuke Dai-chan and now he's doing that himself. How phony.

_Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

* * *

_

**1. **This is a quote from Angel Born of Darkness. The line hit me on the head with a stick (wait, that was my mom) and I added it in for fun. XD Is that ok?

A/N: The beginning is long and the ending is short. Writing at night is so tiring and my brain isn't clicking. Who thought Yami was something like an enemy?

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****animefreak121:** Here you go! Thank you.  
**Angel Born of Darkness:** Yep. Two perverts are after Daisuke and I wonder how he'll stop them?

Review, please.


	12. Lies, Evanescence

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimer applies. Or whatever that means.

**Warning: **Look at the past chapters' warnings. You'll know what it is then.

* * *

"So, what was it that you needed to find?" Daisuke asked. Yami and Daisuke arrived at Yami's house and are currently sitting on the living room couch. Yep, LIVING room couch, which means he has more than one couch. And he's cool like that. Daisuke thought that at least. 

Daisuke glanced around Yami's living room and was well aware that Yami was living by himself. It had comfortable stylish couches that were black (with pillows strewn across for comfort). The television was big, plasma screen (and all the stuff you'd want). A CD/DVD rack filled will rock, punk, etc songs and action, horror films (thank god there's no chick-flicks). The coffee table had a candy bowl and some empty cans of soda. All in all, it was a comfy place to be at. Daisuke was sure he could easily fall into a deep sleep he never had in a long time.

Yami watched Daisuke look around his house. It was amusing to see how he seemed to be awed at things scattered here and there. Daisuke found paintings of a mysterious person drawn by DM. Yep, original paintings done by Dark Mousy himself. Dark isn't proud of his work, he thinks the Hikari are better. But that doesn't mean he still steals them. There wasn't enough time (Dark had to stalk Daisuke, buy groceries, stalk Daisuke, act as Yami, stalk Daisuke, paint, stalk Daisuke and so on). Right now, Dark is protesting, telling Yami to not let Daisuke see the last painting. The painting that was incomplete. The canvas had a rough sketch of Yami in the middle. He was gazing at someone remarkably similar to Daisuke and darker shades of the background were on Yami's other side. Dark was a hidden shadow behind Yami.

_"Don't let him see that painting! And don't think about molesting him, you hear?"_ Dark shouted at Yami. He was flapping his wings crazily, anxious and worried for Daisuke's virginity. But Dark was relieved that he didn't start a nude painting of Daisuke, yet (1).

_"Why are you so afraid? He'll see it one day when he becomes our lover."_ Yami laughed perversely. Dark growled at his insinuation.

_"He's not going to become your lover. And it'll ruin all our plans! Daisuke will wonder if DM stands for Dark Mousy and why am I in your shadow!"_ Dark yelled in frustration.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_"You know you'll never be rid of me, as long as you love Daisuke and I know that you know your love is unrequited. And fine, I'll hide that canvas."_ Yami said. He inched towards the back of the art room and pushed the canvas under a loose floorboard (ignoring Dark's screech of 'You'll ruin it!') Daisuke looked at Yami when he heard the noise but shrugged mentally.

"You still didn't answer my question. What are we looking for?" Daisuke asked again. Yami blinked at the question and asked himself that. Dark sweat dropped in the background. Dark was about to smack himself on the forehead but didn't, because he was the suave, handsome, awesome Dark Mousy. And it'll hurt. Lost in his self-praising, he didn't hear Yami's random thoughts on to say what he lost.

_"Dark, have any idea? If not, I'll just say I lost my Gravitation manga."_ Yami said casually. Dark didn't hear and Yami just smirked.

"Daisuke, I lost my autographed Gravitation manga. Help me look for it?" Yami said with a puppy-dog look that somehow also said I'm-hot-you-know-it-I-know-it-let's-fuck. Daisuke blushed at the look and looked away, missing the longing look Yami sent him.

"O-okay. Y-you read G-Gravit-tation?" Daisuke stuttered. It was a yaoi slash shounen-ai manga that talks about a MALE singer and a MALE author falling in love. And it means gay! Yami reads those kinds of books?

"Yeah. Seeing as to I'm gay, it doesn't really matter. What, does it bother you?" Yami said, trying to look disappointed. Daisuke shook his head furiously and said that it was okay. Yami's face brightened at that. Meanwhile, Dark had already finished writing an autobiography on why he's so great. Okay, he didn't even write it. Stop bursting the author's bubble.

_"WHAT! You and Daisuke are searching for GRAVITATION! I don't even HAVE that manga!"_ Dark ranted. Oh how he wants to punch Yami. He just wants to get Daisuke into his bed and screw him senseless (not like Dark doesn't want to, but…). Yami just cackled evilly in response to Dark's angry rant.

_"Daisuke has to stay if we want to get some. And I don't know about you, but I want some. You can't take control yet."_ Yami said.

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

_"Daisuke is gay…I have a chance… But so does Yami! Damn!"_ Dark said softly. Angrily, he stomped childishly. Yami laughed in the distance and they both zoomed in on the outside world.

"Do you remember the last time you saw it? If not, we'll have to search throughout the whole house." Daisuke said. Yami shrugged and Daisuke sighed. They both trudged to the living room to start.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. This is going to take forever. Maybe you should go home?" Yami apologized looking disappointed once again. Daisuke shook his head in reply and started randomly moving stuff to look for the non-existent Gravitation. After having a fruitless search there, Daisuke bent over and looked under the tables. His uniform pants clung to his legs and bottom and showed curves. Needless to say, Yami almost had a nosebleed, but he hid it well. Dark wasn't faring so well, but it need not matter since Daisuke couldn't see him. Now the temptation of squeezing Daisuke's ass was becoming more appealing.

_"I don't think I can hold back if I had control of my body. But does Yami have that self-control? I hope so. Or else Daisuke should just go home before he is forced into something he doesn't want to."_ Dark said to himself. Being locked up made him confuse his feelings from hysterical to calm to happy. And now, he's hoping for something while feeling pessimistic.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

Daisuke bent down and shuffled through the dust that gathered under the table. He felt a stare poking at his underside and the only one there was Yami. He blushed and kept his head down, hoping the other wouldn't see his blush. But he gave more ass for Yami to see. Daisuke was oblivious to Yami's struggling battle on his nosebleed. Daisuke saw something lodged under a corner of the table and being glad for a distraction, wiggled onto the floor more and tried to pull the book out. The wiggling cause Yami's dam to break and blood spurt. Surprised at the sound, Daisuke abandoned the book and got out under the table and looked at Yami. He's NOSEBLEEDING!

"Yami, are you okay? I didn't push you head first onto the corner of the table, did I? I'm so sorry!" Daisuke rambled he ran to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper and gave some to Yami. Daisuke pushed Yami onto the floor and straddled his hips. This didn't help the situation any further and more blood was flowing. Daisuke almost screamed, but he pulled himself together. He lightly pushed Yami's head backward and tenderly wipes some blood off Yami's lips. The gentleness of the act was soothing and Yami closed his eyes.

_"Wow. Nice view of his ass and now Daisuke is touching my lips. The bliss."_ Yami thought to himself

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
an open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

"Yami, are you okay now? I think the blood has stopped." Daisuke said as he got off. He forgot about his blush when he heard the spurting sound, but now, when he found out his position before, the blush came back full force and more. Oh god. Luckily Yami lives by himself. Otherwise Daisuke wouldn't know how to explain himself if someone asked about their compromising situation.

Yami nodded. He was sad that it was over so quickly and that Daisuke wasn't straddling him anymore. Dark had fumed when that happened, but Yami could care less.

_"Can I take over my body yet? Emphasize on the my!"_ Dark said jealously. Yami just nodded and closed his eyes. He relinquished his hold on the body and drifted backwards into the mind while Dark came forward.

Dark's eyes were violet once more, as was his hair. But thanks to the dim lighting of the hallway, Daisuke didn't notice. Daisuke went back to the bathroom and flushed the bloodied tissue away. Dark sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:39 p.m.

"Daisuke, it's almost 7:40. Let's order take-out for dinner and have a rest first." Dark said. Softly he muttered, "Not like we had any progress anyway since we don't even have the manga." He heard an 'okay' from the bathroom and walked over to his living room's phone. He dialed a random restaurant's number and ordered some food. Dark put the phone back and collapsed onto the couch. He closed his eyes and raised his arm onto his head.

Daisuke came back out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room for a rest. He was about to turn on the lights, but he saw Dark asleep (or so he thought) on the couch and decided against it. Daisuke wanted to watch Yami sleep anyway. Silently, Daisuke padded over to Yami's side and kneeled down. He brushed Yami's bangs away from his face and kissed Yami's forehead. Daisuke never saw the grin blossoming on Yami's face. Daisuke put his head down onto Dark's arm and nodded off to sleep. Dark just watched Daisuke, content already with just one kiss.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

The doorbell rang and it jarred Daisuke awake. Taking the chance that Daisuke is still sleepy, Dark pretended to go back to sleep. Daisuke blinked himself awake and walked over to the door. Opening it, Daisuke saw a delivery boy.

"$15.84, please." Delivery boy said. Daisuke nodded and took out his wallet. He handed two bills to Delivery boy and took the dinner and headed inside. He poked Dark awake and Dark mock-growled and jumped Daisuke, effectively making Daisuke laugh.

Dark tickled Daisuke relentlessly and Daisuke giggled and squealed. Dark smiled genuinely, happy to touch his Dai-chan.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

Daisuke stared at Dark in the dim light from the hallway. The light made Yami's features look strikingly like Dark. Daisuke was shocked, but he ignored that and he laughed at Yami's tickling. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that he's just making Yami a replacement of Dark. It was a time to relax and have fun. And hang out with his new crush.

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

* * *

_

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****Angel Born of Darkness: **It was just an expression that Dark was angry and jealous and stuff like that. I don't explain things really well and my mind is weird so if you want me to try to explain things, I'll try with the best of my abilities.  
**takuya: **Thank you! That's the purpose. XP

A/N: One more chapter and then on hold. I don't have any songs and I want to finish the next chapter before starting a new fic.

**1. **This sentence was added at the last minute and was written for humor (attempt).

Review, please.


	13. Forever Gone, Forever You, Evanescence

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimer applies.

**Warnings: **See previous chapters.

* * *

_Interlude: Forever Gone, Forever You_

Daisuke watched as the girls crowd around Yami's desk after the passing period bell rang. They were already showering Yami with small gifts and cards. Yami was almost buried under the pile of gifts and cards and blushing females. Daisuke would've pitied him if he weren't glowering at the girls. Their actions reminded him of how they also fawn over Dark. They keep on trying to gain attention from hot guys just because of lust! Never love. Those who claim otherwise got over their crushes easily after Dark had left. Some love, pft.

Speaking of Dark, Daisuke wondered how he was doing. Once Dark leaves, where does he go? Does he go to the Black Wings or something? Or does he jump into the future to the next Niwa?

Thinking of Dark usually brought sadness to Daisuke, but he has a distraction now and it doesn't hurt as much. Yami was so perfect! He reminds Daisuke of Dark and yet not! Everything he was and wasn't. That was how Daisuke described him. Yami had helped him ease Daisuke's pain, even if Yami was unaware of doing so.

_'Dark, I know I can't get over my love for you. It's unrequited, but I don't regret that. I love another now.'_ Daisuke thought as he stared out the windows. He saw a cloud that looked remarkably like Wiz with a strawberry. Cute.

_I wanted you to be with me  
for so long I don't even know why now  
but now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me_

With the warm sunlight on his back and the peaceful buzz of students' chattering, Daisuke dozed off lightly, in the middle of unconsciousness and awake. He dreamed of black wings and feathers and artworks. Dreamy eyes and hair the color of grape wine danced across his eyelids and he relived all the excitement and freedom he had when he shared his body with Dark. Memories of flying, making new friends, learning more about his family and the Hikari's, but most of all, spending time with Dark, his alter ego, were incredible and greatly treasured. That was the unconscious part.

The light from outside penetrated the thin layer of skin that made the eyelid was blocked momentarily by something spiky and black. Takeshi… Or Yami… The spikes are long so it's probably Yami. Hm… Why does his hair look so similar to Dark's? Same length. Same height. Do they share the same penis size as well? Luckily, Daisuke was sleepy and his body wouldn't make him blush. But back to the main point, Daisuke couldn't make out Yami's features except his shadow. That's so familiar. It was like looking at Dark disappearing into a bright background.

Dull aches were hollow in Daisuke's chest.

_Walking away I see the pain  
you put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_

Dark disappearing. That thought is always in Daisuke's head. If not being the main topic, it always lurks in the dark recesses of his mind. The part that Dark once occupied. The thought of Daisuke's first male love always brought heartache and joy. Heartache… Daisuke never did confess… Joy… Dark knew Daisuke the best, better than himself sometimes.

Warm breaths on his cheek almost awoke him, but Daisuke held onto his nap. He doesn't want to escape this dream world, where things are easy to understand and you won't be afraid to get hurt. Someone was trying to bring him back to the human world, where pain dwells. No! Daisuke doesn't want to go yet. At least until Dark comes back. But his silent plea was ignored. Yami dragged a drowsy Daisuke to gym class.

Daisuke gazed at Yami's hand on his arm and smiled sadly and briefly. Yami didn't see; he was running to the gym, pulling Daisuke along. If it wasn't for the darker tan, Daisuke could've thought that Yami was Dark. But that couldn't be the case. Daisuke had watch Dark disappear, never getting a chance to express his love to his other half. Dark never knew and never will. An unrequited love never told to anyone, but easily figured out. What was the purpose?

_There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
you'd only take me to change my mind  
and leave me broken and defeated_

Dark had seen the slight pain across Daisuke's features when he was asleep. A nightmare? But Daisuke shouldn't have enough time to think of anything horrid. So that was out of the question. Maybe something about the past? Dark had gotten that Daisuke was sad when he was gone from Satoshi, but Daisuke wouldn't still dream about it, would he?

Daisuke would want people to be truthful to him. And Dark wouldn't mind telling Daisuke about Yami's true identity, either. But it was just too early. Dark didn't even know how Daisuke had felt for him. Dark can't just blurt out the truth. Daisuke wouldn't believe him. But Daisuke would hate him if he has to find out later.

Doomed if you do, doomed if you don't. That describes Dark's situation quite clearly, ne?

_So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to_

Dark missed the beautiful voice that brought him to the human realm. Sure it was Daisuke's voice and he had found him. But that doesn't mean Dark had heard Daisuke sing yet. Daisuke doesn't sing. He thinks he can't sing well, but Dark knows it's not true. Will Daisuke ever sing for Yami? For Dark? The beauty of Daisuke's voice would captivate him and make him fall into a trance. Who knows what it can make him do?

Okay, so maybe listening to Daisuke's singing would bring some consequences. But Dark can't take it anymore without inspiration. It seems like he didn't get any progress into making Daisuke tell Yami about Dark. Dark sighed. There was a new song that he liked, one that he knew some lyrics. Unaware of what he was doing, Dark softly sang the song to Daisuke.

_"Walking away I see the pain  
you put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you"_

Daisuke heard some singing. The voice was filled with pain and emotion and was beautiful. Daisuke's ears perked up and he looked around to see who was singing. Seeing nobody but himself and Yami, he glanced at Yami's face. Yami's eyes were clouded with sadness and his lips were moving. He was singing! To Daisuke!

Yep, Yami can help Daisuke to be happy again.

* * *

A/N: First Interlude! The song only had five verses and I was lazy. This is before Yami's birth. If there's no song I can find, I'll just start another fic.

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****animefreak121: **-winces- I'm sorry! But I don't know which songs to use anymore! tenshi was the only one who suggested songs and the ideas are gone! POOF!

Review?


	14. Paradise, Krad's Theme Song

**Disclaimer: **Rakuen and DNAngel don't belong to me. I'm not even remotely Japanese in any way… I think.

**Warnings: **Same as before and this time Dark may seem a bit dark. Pun was in no way intended.

* * *

The search for the 'Gravitation' was fruitless for the rest of the night after dinner. Dark set up a futon in his room and offered to sleep there with Daisuke on the bed. Daisuke, knowing not to annoy the host when they're giving you something, accepted. Under blankets that held a familiar scent and the soothing glow of the moon, Daisuke soon fell into a relaxed sleep. Dark, however, was not let easily into the oblivion of sleep. The temptation of taking Daisuke (interpret that how ever you want) right then and there was great and it took a lot of will power for Dark not to succumb to his dark thoughts (no pun intended).

The soft beam of moonlight stayed on Daisuke's face and the white light brought out his pale features. Black eyelashes fluttered on high cheekbones and soft rosy lips opened a centimeter for breaths. A small cute nose stood in the middle of the pretty looks. Daisuke's red hair shone like flames in the shadow and in the moonlight. Fires of love. Fires of lust.

Temptation of fire.

_Let me catch you in my trap_  
_Here in this room without windows.  
__May you dye me in sin  
__Here in this supreme love._

"When have I fallen for you, my Daisuke? When have I been trapped in this trance?" Dark softly asked. No one but himself and dim glow heard his words. Daisuke moaned and he rolled over so his back was faced towards Dark. The moonlight showed dust particles flying about the room and if Dark had his eyes focused a certain way, Dark could've almost seen wings on Daisuke. Pure, white wings of innocence. Someone as undeserving as Dark should not love someone of such purity. Someone like Daisuke. It was unbefitting for the Koku-Yoku to love and cherish another (1).

But it was so hard.

Daisuke's kind nature was rare, in all times. Dark had lived long, despite his young looks. And in his entire existence, he had never met someone exactly like Daisuke. Daisuke was one of a kind, a beauty among the jewels, Dark had thought. No one deserved him. He was an angel, naïve and childlike. He shouldn't be in matters of mortals, where greed, pain, and anger all reside in. Daisuke's love was priceless, Dark was so envious when Risa or Riku had captured his interest. Those mortals had faults like no other, why did Daisuke fall for them?

Risa Harada. Always getting people to do the dirty work while she tried to look pretty for 'Mr. Dark'. She always dragged Daisuke around town, looking for Dark. She knew Daisuke's feelings for her and she took advantage of it. She used him and for the sake of another man. Why would she get an angel's love?

Riku Harada. Better than her twin, but not much. Always jumping into conclusions and abandoning Daisuke when he wants to explain some misunderstandings. She ran away at their school trip when Daisuke was talking to her. She should've seen Daisuke's bloodied shoulder, but she didn't and she ran into the forest with no regard to Daisuke's worry. Someone so selfish doesn't deserve Daisuke.

But Dark was no better. He was a playboy. Flirtatious by nature, Dark couldn't tell the difference between lust and desire from love and warmth, letting them all go for something that was worse. But the God was forgiving and Dark was placed into the human world again. With consequences no doubt, but Dark couldn't let Daisuke go again. The magic and wings disappeared from his human body, but his mind will forever remember them. Sacrifices need to be made.

_With a sword of pleasure  
__I cut away my wings._

Dark cannot sleep. He needn't it so he slowly slid out of the futon silently. He stood up and stepped towards the bed and Daisuke. Dark stared at Daisuke longingly and brushed a lock of hair blocking Daisuke's face. The image was beautiful and Dark wanted to capture it. He was no photographer and the next best thing was to draw it. Dark quietly exited his room and headed towards his art room where he kept his supplies. He gently took out a small canvas and a shading pencil as to not alert Daisuke with any noise. Quickly and inaudibly, Dark returned to the bedroom and under the soft light of the moon, he traced every curve and line of Daisuke's form.

Seconds ticked by and Dark never let go of the pencil or lifted his eyes away from Daisuke or the canvas. Every detail was captured and put in place on the canvas and shadows were shaded in. Wings of the purest of white were delicately drawn to show that it was an illusion. Stars glowed faintly and the moon sent its rays down upon Daisuke's face on the canvas. Slowly and agonizingly, Dark added the finishing touches. Timidly, Dark placed down his pencil and raised it up into the air next to the real Daisuke. His eyes moved swiftly from body to board again and again, comparing, seeing if there's any differences. Nothing was wrong, except the colors. The canvas was black and white and shades of gray from Dark's pencil.

Smiling, Dark placed his canvas next to the pencil on the dresser besides the bed and kneeled down before pulling the futon's covers over him to sleep. He was unaware of the slight magic Yami used that created a single tear on Daisuke's cheek onto the canvas, adding more beauty, emotion, and also truth to it.

_Both body and mind can melt together  
__In eternal paradise.  
__Dance in ecstasy,  
__And cry black tears.  
__Aah… Beautiful…_

Kirei… Beautiful…

The word was the closest thing, yet it was an understatement.

Daisuke couldn't handle the situation any longer as he gazed into Dark's tranquil expression of sleep. Yami's hair was still violet, but Daisuke passed it off as a trick of the light. Tearing his eyes away from Dark's peaceful face, Daisuke saw the item on the dresser. A canvas that has gray on it. Probably a sketch before painting, Daisuke mused. Daisuke didn't want to wake Dark, so he shyly slid over to the dresser and grabbed the canvas. He turned it to face him and he couldn't help but gasp aloud.

He had a valid reason to, too. It was a picture of him skillfully drawn. Each detail was accurate and it looked nothing like him! The boy in the drawing was too good-looking to be Daisuke! Too angelic as well. The wings indicated the male's purity and innocence, something Daisuke admits that he doesn't have. After all, someone who cuts should not be in those categories.

And the tear. Daisuke didn't cry in his sleep, did he? Daisuke placed a hand on his cheeks and noted that they weren't wet and had dried tear tracks. But the tear was there. And it showed the boy's deep sadness and regret, no matter the calm expression. Was it truly Daisuke? Daisuke placed a hand on his mirror image's cheek, as if wiping away the tear, to erase all evidence of misery. A tingle of magic was felt and Daisuke was shocked for the second time in less than fifteen minutes. The magic's ability was something like empathy and Daisuke felt longing and desire and love and above all else: self-disgust. Were the emotions the boy's or the artist's?

_If I could reach out gladly,  
__With that sweet pain._

Oblivious to his actions, Daisuke let a single tear run down _his_ cheek and it dropped onto the canvas. Now, normally water and pencil markings would smudge, correct? What happened here was different. The real tear dripped onto the drawn tear and from there, magically colors appeared on the canvas. It was like a photo, except not. Gradually, the colors spread to all four corners of the picture and you could literally see the peaceful, sad boy sleeping. Shadows danced across the boy's face and the moonlight intermingled with the shadows. The window was open and soft breezes were blowing on the male's red locks. The boy's lips opened and closed, letting oxygen enter and escape. Faint wings flapped and the room felt warm and homey. It was like Daisuke was in the painting.

Daisuke blinked and his trance was over. The picture still contained the colors, though the moving images were no more. Magic was placed onto this and Yami was the owner. It couldn't be drawn before tonight. Did Yami have powers similar to those Hikari artworks? If so, did he have any relation with Dark? Daisuke threw those questions out of his mind and placed the picture down. He looked at Yami again and stared at him, memorizing each detail and hope to draw it splendidly like Yami had done with him. And maybe draw two and color it differently. One as Yami, the other as… Dark Mousy.

_I spread over you  
__The wings I tore away  
__And lie down with you.  
__Now, for the being who is so precious  
__Let me wear my cross._

When Daisuke got home that day after school, Daisuke had immediately rushed into his room, ignoring his family's shouts of 'What's wrong' and 'Why the rush?' He threw his backpack down and took out a piece of blank paper. Grabbing a pencil, Daisuke summoned the memory of Yami's sleeping face and began drawing. Lost in a trance, Daisuke never noticed when he finished the drawing and took out color pencils. He didn't notice how his eyes turned sad with regret and loss. He didn't see how he chose violet as a main color and colored in the hair and eyes that color. Daisuke came out of his trance when he finished coloring the picture. He looked at it with a small smile before gasping aloud.

"D-Dark? I didn't draw Dark! B-but why does Yami look exactly like Dark only different colors?" Silence stretched after his statement. _'Am I just wishing for too much? I don't know if Yami likes me that way. Is God giving me another chance?'_

_I should set you free,  
__This overflowing desire,  
__Then, for the first time,  
__The chimes of blessing resound.  
__Aah… Beautiful…_

Daisuke didn't know what to do. Was Yami Dark? But that's not possible. Dark is gone. And if he _was _Dark, why hadn't he said anything?

_

* * *

_

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****takuya: **Eh, really? Thank you!  
**hittocerebattosai: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I like the song immensely. Does it fit the story?

**1. **Koku-Yoku is a name for Dark spoken by Krad. It was in the manga when Dark was trying to get the Chock of Time, or Elliot. Dark's face was malicious.

A/N: Hi people! I know I said I would be on hold, but hittocerebattosai was kind enough to tell me a song! By Krad no less! Yay! –happy dance- Anyways, I might still be on hiatus though. Sadly. And Tarot receivedonly 1reviews… -cries- Oh and those who entered some suggestions, I might not update as quickly as I did before. One, Spring Break is ending for me. Two, my brother has Kingdom Hearts II and he wants me to read the strategy guide to him while he plays. Three, I'm also working on Tarot.

Review, please?


	15. Always, Saliva

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Yukiru Sugisaki and I'm not Saliva. Heh heh. Saliva. Heh.

**Warnings:** Angst, shounen-ai, etc

* * *

Yami stared through Dark's eyes at Daisuke. The day after Daisuke had slept over, Daisuke had seemed suspicious and distant. Yami, being the observant one, figured out what happened quickly. Dark, on the other hand, was as oblivious as ever. He just noticed that Daisuke seemed to be drifting away. Figuratively speaking, of course. Yami just watched it all, not exactly caring that Daisuke is leaving 'Yami'. Yami had long ago decided to woo Daisuke on his own, when he was in control. He doesn't want Dark's help. Never. Dark was somewhat a rival in love, even if Dark were the one that 'gave birth' to him'. He knew that they shared the same body, but why share a precious thing such as love when you can have it yourself? Lost in his muses, Yami didn't see Daisuke gaining a determined glint in his eyes and walked up to Dark.

"Yami… Ahem. Can I speak with you?" Daisuke asked rather nervously. He fidgeted slightly and he bowed his head. He didn't see Dark's concerned eyes or Yami's hidden interest in the topic.

Dark nodded, but realized that Daisuke couldn't see him. Knowing that Daisuke meant in private, Dark first grabbed Daisuke's arm and paused, seeing if Daisuke wanted to pull away. When he didn't, Dark pulled him out of the classroom (it was break time) and into the hallway. Dark stopped at an empty classroom and entered. He sat down on one of the desks and let go of Daisuke's arm before urging him to start the conversation.

"Um… I know I asked you about this before… But do you know Phantom Thief: Dark Mousy?" Daisuke asked. His tone was once again nervous and his hands in his lap moved over each other in anxiety. Dark blinked at the question. Before he could reply, Daisuke continued though. "Please answer me honestly this time. I saw in your eyes that you were lying on our… 'date'." Dark blinked again and pondered whether he should answer truthfully or not. He sent a questioning feeling towards Yami and waited for a solution. When none came in a few moments, Dark resolved.

Yami watched. Daisuke waited. Dark fidgeted.

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
that you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry? _

"I… Daisuke, I- I'm not who you think I am." Dark began. The words '_speaking the obvious should be a crime'_ rang through Yami's head. Annoyed, he prodded Dark on. Daisuke mainly nodded. "I'm D-"

The door to the classroom was opened and a young male stepped in. By his youthful appearance, it was apparent that he was a student. He didn't seem to notice the room's occupants and pulled a girl in with him. When he quietly closed the door, he finally saw Dark and Daisuke. He started. His hand was still in the girl's hand and Dark noted that both of their lips were swollen.

Oh. _Oh._

So they were making out. Maybe they were about to get caught and they ran in. Luckily they did, because Dark wasn't sure how he would feel after confessing and seeing Daisuke's expression. Speaking of Daisuke, he seemed disappointed. Dark would be too, if he was Daisuke's shoes. But he couldn't afford the consequences. At least not yet. Yami was eerily quiet the entire time. Yami wouldn't be gone, but why the silent treatment?

Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you...

Eh. Who exactly did Daisuke like? He expected Yami to answer him without interruptions, but he guessed wrong. This guy just barged in. But Daisuke thought that the blame was on him. After all, he was the one who forgot the lock the door.

But back to the question: who was his crush? Yami Kaitou? This new mysterious person in his life _after _Dark disappeared. Or Dark Mousy? His alter ego. His so-called other half. Dark couldn't live without Daisuke and that gave Daisuke a wanted feeling. He felt like he was needed, something he never felt before. Others often thought he wasn't strong enough or just brushed him aside for someone better. But Dark needed him. _Needed._ Daisuke ignored the voice in his head that said _'only for your body.'_

Yami. What feeling did Daisuke get from him? Daisuke felt content, cherished, understood. Yami had somehow always known what Daisuke liked and hated. Like some kind of psychic. Yami also helped out Daisuke when Daisuke needed it, not like Dark who would make fun of him. That gives Yami an extra point. Wait. Why was Daisuke thinking about points? Eh, whatever. But let's see who was better.

Dark: 2 – The needed feeling and being truthful. Or at least as truthful as one can get when you're sharing the body with someone.

Yami: 3 – The joyous emotions and being helpful, plus Yami wouldn't make fun of him.

So that meant Yami is better? Love doesn't know logic, though. This was way too confusing. Why did Daisuke have to go like boys like that? It would've been much more simpler if he loved a female and confess (about love and Dark). Then everything would be over until the next male Niwa was fourteen.

I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
this life of solitude,  
I guess that I'm out the door  
and now I'm done with you.

(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)

Dark felt Yami's weird emotions: annoyed yet relieved, angry yet happy. Why all these conflicting emotions? Is he somehow amused at the situation where Daisuke and him were going to have a serious conversation but was interrupted by a couple? Hm. That does sound kind of funny. Oops. Sidetracked. He turned back to the real world and noticed that Daisuke was dragging him out of the classroom so the couple could make out. Making out and Daisuke, in a sentence. Making out with Daisuke. Mm…

Yami fumed as he heard Dark's thoughts. That perverted bastard! Does Daisuke even know how disgusting Dark's thoughts were? But Yami was a hypocrite. He has those kinds of thoughts as well. But does he belong? It was about Dark in the first place. Yami screamed in confusion. Does he belong? He wasn't meant to live. But Dark wasn't meant to come back either. Daisuke loved Dark. Dark loved Daisuke. It's perfect for them. But Yami liked Daisuke too. Daisuke seems to feel an attraction to Yami. Is it perfect for them as well? Love vs. Like. Yami doesn't belong. Yami means Dark. Dark and Yami _both_ don't belong.

I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all, been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound

Daisuke led Yami away from the building. This time, Daisuke will choose a place where **NO ONE** will bother them. The yard was empty; the gym was in use for P.E. They headed towards a blooming Sakura tree and into the shades. In his mind, thoughts and questions were turbulent. They interrupted each other and nothing could make sense. A nervous feeling entered the pit of his stomach. Not that silly first-day-of-school nervous either. It was the type of nervous where you are about to enter a battlefield. Even though it's nothing that serious, this talks about whether or not Daisuke was deceived (by someone who was close to him).

How can Daisuke react? If he was irrational and ran away, Daisuke might fall into a depression of regret. Maybe like before and gain amnesia once again. But getting together with Yami/Dark (whoever he is) may make the other think that it's okay to lie to Daisuke.  
_  
Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you..._

Yami was infuriated. Things are confusing, too fast, and getting out of control. Though he didn't exactly have a plan, he knew that Dark would tell Daisuke the truth. And if that were meant to be, Yami would be killed if Daisuke accepts the love (which he will). Dark's body had that retched curse. Like Emiko had said to Daisuke, only the Sacred Maiden can get rid of your extra alter ego. If Daisuke were to become a couple with _Dark_, Yami would disappear. And since Yami wasn't really a Hikari artwork gone wrong, who knows where he'll end up and if he'll come back to the mortal realm.

No matter what happens, Dark mustn't get Daisuke's affections. Yami needs it. Survival of the fittest best describes this situation. Whoever (which means Dark and Yami) gets Daisuke to solely love him alone will stay and the other will probably disintegrate.

Love was a troublesome thing. It can make someone deliriously blissful. But it can also cause immense pain (for example, look at Daisuke in earlier chapters).  
_  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
this life of solitude,  
I guess that I'm out the door  
and now I'm done with you. _

I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you.

Daisuke sat down on the ground casually, as if nothing serious is going to happen. Dark and Daisuke both knew that it wasn't true, but Dark just went along with it. After a few silent minutes where they gathered their thoughts and decisions, Daisuke shot Dark a look that told him to continue where he left off. This was the longest moment of their life. And for a who-knows-how-long person like Dark, that's saying a whole lot.

"I'm not Yami. My real name is-" Dark was cut off. But this time wasn't because of other people. It was because of Yami. Yami was forcing him to go back to his consciousness and let Yami take control! That can't happen! Dark has to confess and see Daisuke's expression. If Yami wins, Dark will never be the same again. He doesn't want to lie to Daisuke again.

Daisuke waited for Dark to resume talking. When Dark refused to and bowed his head, Dark's expression turned to pain. Daisuke was heartbroken. Was Yami hurting because Daisuke had forced him to talk? Did he truly not know Dark? And Yami had lied to Daisuke! He admitted it. So he was lied to. Betrayed. They hung out for so long; why didn't Yami think he could trust Daisuke?

_I left my head around your heart,  
why would you tear my world apart? _

Always, always, always, always.

Yami knows that he'll feel regret if he messes things up. But it doesn't matter. Let Yami be selfish for once. That's what he thought. Erase Dark's existence. Let guilt plague Yami in the future. Look at Daisuke's sad expression of losing Dark again. Let the future be in pain and ruins!

Yami groaned. What happened to him? Where did all these dark thoughts come from? He wasn't jealous of Dark. They were the same person. Who gave him such possessive ideas? Yami groaned again, forgetting where he was. He didn't feel Daisuke's concerned gaze or the slight help he received from Daisuke when he was about to fall forward onto his face. Distantly, he saw Dark showing an angered, confused face. What did Yami do? Opening eyes that he didn't know he closed he saw a physical form. Was he in control? Did that mean… Daisuke?

He looked up and saw Daisuke looming over him. His expression was worried and Yami saw a hidden pain. Did he cause that? Yami doesn't want Daisuke hurt. Who has shoved things into his mind and controlled his actions? They'll pay for making him harm his beloved.

I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man  
Was it all, just a part of your plan  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound.

What is going on? Time seems slow, yet fast at the same time. Dark can't think of what is happening and it's torturing him! Everything seems so wrong. Yami is yelling at someone, not Dark or himself. That brought a new definition to crazy (Yami was born as a split personality and now Yami grows another personality?). Not to mention, Daisuke looks like Dark just rejected him. And that didn't happen. This was like a soap opera brought to life. Man, what's going to happen next? Someone kidnapping Daisuke when Yami is fighting himself?

And saying things like that often lead to jinxes.  
_  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
this life of solitude,  
I guess that I'm out the door  
and now I'm done with you._

The bell rang for everyone to let out. Students rushed out of buildings and the gym and Yami was still groaning. Daisuke look pained and recoiled when Yami continued to groan. He must've thought that it was his fault. Dark watched as mobs of children run by, capturing Daisuke along the way. Daisuke was pulled away, his backpack was in his locker and there was no homework so he didn't worry. Daisuke wanted to leave; he didn't know what to do.

Dark watched through Yami's eyes. Yami can't see anything but flashes of black and white. He was attacking some unseen enemy, Dark found out. When Daisuke wasn't in Dark's vision anymore, a demon sprang to life. Something was whispering into his ear, even in his conscience. It was telling him to take advantage of Yami's weakness right now and chase Daisuke. It also told him to tell Daisuke the truth (that sounds tempting). Fighting the temptation, Dark tried to ignore the voice and stumbled towards the ghostlike form of Yami. Yami had his eyes squeezed shut and he was walking without directions like some drunk.

"YOU BOTH ARE FOOLS! LISTEN TO ME AND FIGHT! WIN DAISUKE'S HEART! STOP YOUR ENEMY!" The voice boomed. Yami quickly brought his hands up to cover his ears. Dark copied him and closed his eyes while blocking sound waves from entering his ear. The words _'Don't listen. Don't listen. We are one. Don't listen.' _echoed in their minds.

"WE ARE ONE!" Yami and Dark shouted in the empty space of time. The thought of being one with the other slowly sunk in. They were one. They were the same. They both loved Daisuke and they want to protect him. He was like an oasis in a desert, a jewel among trash.  
_  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you.  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
this life of solitude,  
I pick myself off the floor,  
and now I'm done with you.  
_  
Why did they work separately before? They were the same person. Same body. Same mind. They both knew that Dark has to confess to Daisuke. They both knew that they could live together in harmony while trying to woo Daisuke. No stupid mind demon can stop them. Daisuke was worth all the troubles. No matter what, they must win. They must defeat the creature.  
_  
Always  
Always  
Always._

"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME? THINK AGAIN!" The sound vibrated against invisible walls. A bright demonic red light enveloped the mind of both Yami and Dark's and a form was seen. They couldn't see the demon because of the light, but they could see the outline. It was a tiny demon with horns on its head. No hair was visible and Dark concluded that it must be quite revolting.

"Bring it on!" Yami shouted through the light. Magic pouring out of Yami and Dark were blending together. It was a deep rich black-violet. The magic formed a sphere and the sphere grew larger and larger before it filled the entire space.

"DAISUKE!"

The dark screamed.

* * *

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****hittocerebattosai: **You think it was perfect? Thanks. But it's all because of you for telling me to use the song. I wouldn't be able to write it without you! –sweat drops- Eh, I hope you like this chapter, even if the song isn't Japanese or DNAngel.  
**NIGHTMAREWISHER: **Heh. There you go. And this is a cliffy.  
**animefreak121: **Thank you. But I'm mad at you because you don't think I'll complete this… Though I'm being a hypocrite. This story will be slow-paced to fit the songs and I'm not even sure if I'm patient enough to look for songs and write short (boring) stories.  
**takuya: **It's deep! I didn't know. My teacher always complains that my writing is mechanical and unemotional. Thanks!  
**Angel Born of Darkness: **Yep. Did you wish Dark good luck? Thanks for reviewing.

A/N: This took a while. I didn't know what song to use, so I just use my MySpace song. I know. I suck. I still use MySpace. My friends made one for me. Eh, why am I explaining? I think this song is good, anyone else think so? At the ending, I purposely wrote the dark. It meant both Dark and Yami.

Oh and those who is thinking this is an OCxDaisuke I don't think so. Yami is just an important character. He is my muse! XD I just hope he doesn't act like a male Mary Sue (whatever they're called). This is a DarkDaisuke fic.

Review, please.


	16. Headstrong, Trapt

**Disclaimer:** DNAngel and Headstrong is not mine. I am neither Yukiru Sugisaki nor Trapt.

**Warning:** Um… I forgot it all, so just check back previous chapters. And… yeah.

* * *

Daisuke walked around in his room, thinking on how he should act during school. Yami had lied to him and Daisuke always hated liars. Especially now, since Dark was gone. Yami had deceived him. Tricked him.

What do you do if your crush did that to you? Daisuke couldn't hate Yami. Yami had taken Daisuke out of the depression that threatened Daisuke's sanity after Dark had left. But what does Daisuke have now? Yami lied to him. Just like everyone else. Everyone had left him. They had said they'd always be with Daisuke. Where were they when Daisuke needed them most?

Yami… Daisuke couldn't bear to think on ignoring him forever. Forever is a long time. And Yami had seemed pained. His expression was just like Dark's when he… left. The look of trying to hide pain. For someone. More specifically, for Daisuke.

Was Daisuke such a burden that everybody doesn't bother to tell the truth to anymore? It was rather obvious that Yami wanted to say something. There always was a look in Yami's eyes that pleaded Daisuke to understand. Daisuke never understood. He never knew what Yami had wanted. And Yami didn't know what Daisuke wanted. All Daisuke needed was someone who would love him. That sounds so corny and sappy and _girly_, yet Daisuke doesn't mind. The pain of losing Dark was already too much for him to handle. And Risa even handled it better than him.

But back to the topic of Yami. Yami had tried to say something the day before. But Daisuke was pushed away by the stampede of students that were exiting the school building. Yami had said that his name wasn't really Yami… Who was he, then?

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
I'll see you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold_

Dark groaned. His head was pounding and he was pretty sure that being in the real world didn't have the feeling of floating. In air. (Not water.) And he was sure that he wouldn't let any other guy lay on him besides Daisuke. He didn't drink so therefore he couldn't have picked up a male whore off the street. Movement from above him made him open his eyes.

As they landed upon Yami, they narrowed and the memories come swarming back. Daisuke pulling him aside. Daisuke's hurt expression when Dark said his name wasn't Yami. Daisuke being pushed away, never hearing Dark's explanation. And last but certainly not least, the image of the demon trying to wreak havoc.

Seeing Dark under him wasn't exactly unpleasant. But Yami didn't like that either. So he pushed himself off and rolled beside Dark. Yami groaned a few minutes later. His muscles had stiffened and were protesting loudly against his attempts of moving. According to the angry look on his face, Dark assumed that Yami remembered the demon as well.

By its words earlier, it was clear that the creature had tried to turn them against each other. At least that vile beast seemed to have disappeared. Which was good since Dark knew that if it were still there, both of them wouldn't be able to fight back. Dark and Yami had exhausted all their powers to banishing the demon and his filling-minds-with-dark-thoughts-power away from Dark and Yami's shared mind.

It's over. Now, Dark and Yami have to come to a compromise.

And win Daisuke's good side too.

_See inside, inside of our heads yeah, well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_

Daisuke's resolve was made. He would still hang out with Yami. But he would put up barriers (not actual ones) and if Yami breaks through, Daisuke will think about that later. Daisuke will not let anyone hurt him anymore. He would make sure that he keeps this vow. No one will be able to hurt him and Daisuke's heart will never have to break and heal again.

To distract his mind from wandering around, Daisuke steeled himself to his closet to paint again. To shove all the feelings into a board again. Passing the canvas from months ago, Daisuke examined the painting of him and Dark being together. That painting was useless and pointless. Dark wasn't going to come back. It'll just hurt Daisuke more. With this thought in mind, Daisuke grasp the painting and threw it into the back of his closet before taking another blank canvas and paints out.

Without caring what he was drawing or what colors he used, he let fate decide what will end up on the canvas. Stroke followed stroke. Feeling after feeling. All are being washed out and Daisuke suddenly felt heavy. That doesn't matter. Continuing, Daisuke closed his eye and let his hand have its own will.

Slowly, the canvas gained colors. An image appeared and Daisuke with his closed eyes, painted dark shadows swirling and framing it. When Daisuke had finally thought he finished (even though he didn't know what he had painted), he opened his eyes and saw another painting of Dark. Scowling, Daisuke turned around and placed back his materials into his closet. It doesn't matter if Dark was on the canvas. It just meant that Daisuke is getting rid of Dark from his mind and into somewhere else.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong  
_

Dark and Yami didn't know what happened. They knew they were extremely tired and that they kept on drifting from consciousness to unconsciousness. They both didn't know how that's possible since they're already in a mind. But they succumbed to the sleep regardless. Their energies slowly regenerated and soon, they could stay awake for an hour or two before they blacked out. They knew they would never sleep like this forever and sometimes if they could, Dark and Yami would try to stay awake by talking. But never about Daisuke. At least not yet. It wasn't the time anyways. There just wasn't anything to talk about.

They wouldn't give each other ammo to get Daisuke either.

_I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away  
_

…

Isn't that how the demon wanted them to think? What's happening? Isn't he already gone? Dark suddenly had a bad thought. What if the demon was in his mind long enough that the magic had stemmed itself into Dark's brain? Dark couldn't stand to retaliate at Yami for the rest of his life. And neither could Yami.

Yami knew what Dark was thinking about. He already thought about it earlier and came up with a result. Yami would not interfere with Dark's actions. This was Dark's body and Yami shouldn't take control. Yami just knew that he would take matters into his own hands if they got too out of control. But what of Daisuke?

Daisuke surely dislikes Dark now. Or at least Yami. Daisuke still doesn't know the true identity. Not that Yami could blame him. He'd be confused about that as well. Perhaps even more so. This wouldn't be an easy job for Dark to win back Daisuke's trust. And who knows how Daisuke'll react. This event has something to do with Dark. Whether Daisuke knew it or not, Daisuke's emotions are strong enough to take his actions for him. Like Freedert had said, Daisuke's emotions have _powers_. Daisuke could very well make himself into a demon.

Daisuke walked down the street, heading for school. His face was expressionless and it was eerie how he looked kind of like Satoshi.

_Conclusions manifest  
Your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside and your decision to hide_

"It's okay, Yami. I don't need your pity. You don't have to hang out with me. You should make some other friends besides me, anyways." Daisuke said coldly, his eyes were biting and snarling at Dark and he didn't quite know what to do. Dark wondered what brought the sudden change. Lying to Daisuke didn't warrant this kind of attitude. At least, back when Dark shared his body. Who knows what happened when Dark was still lost. And the voice that Dark had heard. It doesn't seem like Daisuke's voice anymore. Daisuke's voice wasn't as emotion-filled and… grabbing like that other voice was.

But what is that supposed to mean? That Dark has to let Daisuke go? That someone else needs Dark? The words that other voice had spoken still seemed so fresh in his mind. Though it was only a verse from a song, Dark knew that the person who sang it was fitting exactly into the story behind the song. The person knows that something is wrong with their life and feels empty.

Dark strives to fill that empty void.

But what about Daisuke?

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong (where you belong)_

Daisuke didn't know what brought on the urge to tell Yami to stay away. Maybe he was too hurt and too angry? Daisuke didn't care for the reason. What's done is done and nothing can change the fact that after Daisuke had said that mean statement, Yami had just turned around and walked away without a comment.

'_I guess he wanted to get rid of me but didn't want to hurt me.'_ Daisuke thought. His heart chipped, but he held his reserve. It hurt, but Daisuke had to take care of it.

Giving his heart away again was a mistake Daisuke wished didn't happen. Though the pain will be there for a long time (if not forever), Daisuke was sure he felt this type of pain before. Heartbreak. But it shouldn't feel the same. He remembered some girls saying something like each relationship is different. Each love is different. That guaranteed more pain, but the happiness from the love was worth it. Daisuke wasn't sure about the second part, but he believed in the part that the pain was different for each person that he loved.

He had loved Risa and Riku. The feelings were different. Risa's was just a puppy crush whereas Riku's was a first love.

He had also loved Dark. And it was probably an unrequited love if the pang in his heart was anything to go by.

And Daisuke loves Yami. Daisuke's love and pain feels exactly like the way he had felt for his alter ego. This isn't right, is it?

But nevermind that. Giving his heart. Having it thrust back at him. That was just too much.

_I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away

* * *

_

"Dark, are you sure about this? You're giving up on Daisuke for someone you don't even know about. For all you know, it might just be a singer at a concert." Yami said concerned. They were at Dark's house, packing. For some reason, Dark was convinced that his special someone didn't live in Azumano. Yami just thinks that Dark is trying to escape from reality, running away from the fact that Daisuke pushed Dark away, even as a friend.

"It doesn't matter, Yami. I know what I'm doing. And I am not running from reality." Dark said. Yami's corporeal form faded away after he gave one last shake of the head. _'No matter what you say, Dark. I know exactly what you're thinking. You shouldn't always think about yourself. You don't know what's happening to Daisuke.'_ Yami thought.

_  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about,  
your motives inside, and your decision to hide  
_

Dark stood at the gate entrance/exit to Azumano. Taking one last glance at the town, Dark walked away. Yami stood by silently, watching as tragedies take root and he would not interfere. His heart pained like Dark did, but Dark has to win Daisuke fair and square. Yami was only a watcher.

"Yami, let's go. You don't belong here. Heck, I don't belong here. I was only sent here for a reason and I'm going to find that reason." Dark explained. Despite this, Yami was sure Dark's eyes were wet. But Yami didn't figure out whether or not Dark cried, because the rain began to fall, matching three boys' moods.

The tragedy of Yami/Dark and Daisuke's story is beginning and they will come out of it alive. But not happily.

_Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong  
Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong (where you belong)  
This is not where you belong_

"'The opposite of love is not hate, but indifference.' If Yami didn't love me, I guess he's indifferent towards me." Daisuke said to himself as he locked himself in his room. The quote came from somewhere, but Daisuke didn't know where. And he didn't want to know either. Ignorance would've been bliss, but not when you were sure something was wrong. And knowing that he liked (and maybe loved) Yami was too much.

"I want to lock my heart and throw away the key. So no one would ever have my heart." Daisuke muttered quietly, watching the rain softly patter against the glass.

_I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)  
I won't give everything away (This is not where you belong)  
__  
This is not where you belong

* * *

_

A/N: I'm too lazy to write any more review replies except to those who don't sign in. This chapter keeps on having time skips. I'm sorry if you were annoyed by it. For some reason, this chapter seems corrupted. When I uploaded it, it looked too different. So if it's in bold, I didn't put it like that.


	17. The Hell Song, Sum 41

**Disclaimer: **This will probably be the last disclaimer for this story that I will say that I don't own DNAngel. However, disclaimers for songs are forever! The Hell Song isn't mine.

**Warnings: **Look at previous chapters. I'm sure I won't write warnings either anymore.

* * *

Daisuke can no longer understand his own heart. He already said that he wouldn't continue loving anyone at all and that he's freeze his own heart. But once when his teacher has said that Yami moved away, his heart ached. It was worse than before, when he lost Dark. Maybe, somewhere in his heart, he didn't want someone he loved to go away. It wasn't the same as rejection. No, it was knowing that his love or crush felt the same way, but had to go away anyways. It was worse than simple rejection.

Was this only heartbreak? Or was something more?

Daisuke doesn't know whether or not he regrets pushing Yami away. But he does know that he feels guilty. After all, it was Daisuke's fault that Yami went away, right? Daisuke told Yami to find other friends, but Yami only wanted Daisuke in all these days. When he tells some friends about it, they always tell him it's not his fault. But Daisuke knew it was. And he also knew he couldn't trust his friends. They know nothing about him.

"Daisuke. Please. Speak to me." Emiko's voice broke through the torrent of feelings and thoughts and of _HIM_. Or should Daisuke say them? There are now two guys that caused him such pain. It's not about Dark anymore.

"Honey. Darling. Please don't do this to me again." Emiko's frantic voice brought him back to reality again. His mind tried to crawl back into his dark hole, but Emiko wouldn't let him go. "Please! Daisuke!" Hey crying face came into view.

"M-mom? Wh-what's this pain? Wh-why does my h-heart hurt so m-much?" Daisuke asked as he too began to cry. _'Dammit! I thought I told myself not to cry anymore! I told myself not to shed anymore tears for a love!'_ Daisuke hiccupped and collapsed on his knees. His room before him swam, his tears blinding his vision. But he could feel Emiko embrace him as mother and son cry for something they both couldn't definitely say what. Emiko thought her son was happy these months, and now he's sad once again. Does fate and life like to balance things so much? Can't they just leave people to their happiness?

_Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them  
and knowing how to change the things you've been through.  
I feel I've come to realize  
how fast life can be compromised.  
Step back to see what's going on.  
I can't believe this happened to you...  
This happened to you..._

Dark stood outside the window. Standing on a faraway building, he felt pangs in his heart that was surely not his own pain. Somehow, when he had exited Azumano's vicinity a pain indescribable burrowed into him. He had bowled over and kneeled on the floor gasping. A guy seeing him brought him back to an Azumano hospital. Right when he entered the city where Daisuke was born, the pain lessened and he shakily walked away, but not towards the exit. Dark had immediately thought something was wrong with Daisuke and had instantly went to search for him.

_It's just a problem now I'm faced with. Am I,  
Not the only one who hates to stand by?  
Complications ended first in this line,  
with all these pictures running through my mind.  
Knowing endless_

Daisuke fisted Emiko's shirt in his hands tightly, squeezing his eyes as tears leaked. Almost inaudibly, he whisper "Dark…" Emiko felt an anger rise in her. But no, it's not aimed at Daisuke. Daisuke who is still crying. Daisuke who still seems to be mourning. All for the loss of Dark. Emiko is angry at Dark. He ruined her son's life!

Daisuke hugged Emiko closer as his mind kept on giving him flashbacks on the times he spent with Dark. Dark, which meant Yami in Japanese. Almost uncontrollably, images of Yami began. The happy times flew past his eyes, and oh, how desperate Daisuke cried out. His heart clenched and throbbed. It pained so much! Daisuke gave out a haunting yowl like a beast in pain.

Emiko sobbed with her dear son as he soon became lost in his memories that he is so fond of. But they're only memories and they remind him of what he can no longer had.

Darkness isn't something you can grasp. It eludes you once light tries to take over. Dark can never be his, he's only a 'curse' to the Niwa family. Yami… Yami Kaitou is simply a transfer student. Like Dark, Yami would leave. After all, he has to return home.

Thoughts of Yami leaving him left Daisuke wanting to curl up into a ball and cry out. Suddenly, he pushed Emiko away. He shouted at her to leave, though the tears running into his mouth made his voice gurgle. But somehow, Emiko knew what Daisuke wanted. Sobbing, Emiko stumbled towards the door. She fell at the doorway and looked back at her child. Both mother and son were crying. Their tears spilled rapidly onto the floor. Daisuke shouted once more and Emiko crawled pathetically out of the room. The door was left open, beckoning Daisuke.

But it felt like the doorway was taunting him. It was saying to him that he could get out if he wants. He didn't have to, but he had a choice. It mocked him. Telling him he didn't have to push Yami away. Saying he didn't have to let Yami closer to his heart than Dark did. But Daisuke didn't listen. And now, he was paying the painful consequence of something more terrible than heartache.

_Consequences  
I feel so useless in this.  
Get back,  
Step back,  
And as for me, I can't believe,_

Dark's heart kept on hurting. He clenched his shirt tightly, as if squeezing it could help control the pain in his heart. Dark wanted to howl into the night, to tell all that he was hurting so damn much! He knew he couldn't handle this type of pain alone.

He also knew that this pain wasn't completely his. Some was, but most of it was Daisuke's. His other half was in pain. His lighter side. Dark's pain is always only a shadow of Daisuke's. Some people may think Dark is only placing Daisuke's well being before his own, but this was actually literal. Dark always suffer two thirds of Daisuke's pain. This meant he is having much more difficulty than Dark!

Dark stood atop the building, with Wiz as wings fluttering in the breeze. He let go of his shirt slowly, but the pain never lessened. Flinching at each movement, as if his body was too exhausted, he told Wiz to fly to the Niwa's. A sudden fear had crept over him. The pain was still there, but Daisuke is at the forefront. This pain gives people too much pressure and Daisuke is hurting too much to stay sane, much less alive.

_Part of me,  
won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure._

Daisuke crawled towards the door. The mocking door that he's beginning to hate. Grasping the door's side tightly, nails chipping the wood away, he slammed the door loudly. The sound echoed through the house, temporarily blocking out Emiko's cries. The sound echoed in his ears, ringing. Still mocking.

Still saying Daisuke had a choice and he threw it away. Daisuke screamed. He pushed himself up, still crying. He grabbed a knife he cut himself with and threw it at the door. It embedded itself inside the door and Daisuke let out another cry. He ran towards the door and pulled out the knife. He slashed at the door again and again.

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear it anymore! I don't want to see it!" Daisuke continued crying out as he collapsed onto his knees. He was sobbing and sniffling as the knife dropped onto his hand. It sliced his palm cleanly and blood began to seep through the wound. Tears and blood mixed together. Daisuke cried out.

"DARK!"

_Part of me,  
won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure,  
anymore...  
_

Now, Dark stood on the Niwa's roof, staring through Daisuke's window. Daisuke didn't see him, but he could see Daisuke. He stood there for a while now. Simply watching Daisuke. His heart called out to the redhead, but his mouth didn't seem to want to work with his heart. He wanted to open the door and embrace Daisuke and never let him go. But his brain doesn't seem to give out signals.

Then the yell came. "DARK!" Dark almost mechanically pushed the window door open. Daisuke continued crying. His ears were still resounding the closing sound of the door and he didn't bother to look back at the now open window.

Hopefully it was a killer and he broke in the house to steal some things and kill Daisuke. Daisuke continued sobbing as he pushed away the knife. He began to curl up, as was his urge earlier.

In his mind, the door continued closing and mockingly saying, "You had a choice. You regretted the one you chose. But you had a choice. It's your fault."

_Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the some thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them  
But what else are we supposed to do..._

Dark ran forward to Daisuke, unaware that he too began to cry. He had seen the tears and the blood. The blood. Dark's nose twitched. Kneeling quickly, Dark drew up Daisuke into a frantic hug. For whose reassurance no one may know, but Dark and Daisuke were holding each other tightly, not willing to let go. Dark, because he wanted to make sure Daisuke was okay and never wanted to leave the redhead again. Daisuke because he thinks Dark is merely an illusion and wanted to continue dreaming.

Wiz fluttered. He began to change back into his rabbit-like form. The black feathers of his wings dropped soundlessly on the floor of the bedroom and the creature bounced over to his two masters. Having tears in his red eyes, he jumped on Dark's shoulder, joining the crying.

Unknown to the three occupants of the room, Daisuke's tears, blood, and Dark's feather started to merge together. A bright light suddenly enveloped the room, but the three never saw the flash of light. Dark, Daisuke, and Wiz all had closed their eyes in pain.

_Part of me,  
won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure.  
_  
In the blood, tears, and feather's place was a jewel of sorts. It was shaped like a valentine heart, but on one side, it was flat. The other was pointy and prickly. The colors ranged from clear as day, black as night, and red as blood. Clear and flat, like a joyful love. Dark and prickly, like the heartache one can suffer. And red, for all the pain a love can endure.

Daisuke cried out into the room, as his thoughts pounded heavily in his ears. Colors flashing in his eyes blindly. The darkness swirling all around.

Regret.

Anger.

Pain.

But most of all, love.

These emotions were filled in the cries of Daisuke. He screamed and screamed again. His voice became hoarse quickly, but Daisuke continued screaming. He wanted everything to go away! Daisuke wanted the scream to block out his thoughts! Daisuke wanted Dark to cancel the painful memories. Daisuke wants Dark back!

_Part of me,  
won't agree,  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly,  
Suddenly,  
I don't feel so insecure,  
anymore..._

Dark shuddered. He opened his mouth to cry out. Like Daisuke, his cries were loud, and full of pain. Wiz, as if merely an illusion, faded away. Dark knew not why, but at the time, he does not care.

He cried tears with Daisuke. He bled with Daisuke. He screamed with Daisuke. He was one with Daisuke. With love. With pain. With everything.

Dark howled out, Daisuke sobbing in his arms. Emiko and Daichii and Kosuke could no longer distinguish which was whose cry, though they were shocked to hear Dark. Suddenly, Daisuke cried out Dark's name again.

"Dark! Please…" Daisuke pleaded. "Please- don't leave me!" Daisuke sobbed. He kept on whispering, pleading, _begging_ Dark not to leave him. In his mind, Yami blurred away into the shadow of Dark. Dark's happy, smirking face. His purple locks floating in the night sky. His arms cockily folded together. His legs, leaning on one side.

This image of Dark was haunting Daisuke every second of every day. Daisuke cried again and again. He closed his fists into Dark's shirt.

"Don't go! You can't leave me! I don't want you to go!" Daisuke cried._  
_  
_Why do things that matter the most,  
Never end up the way we chose?  
Now that I've found a way to pay,  
I don't think I knew what I had.  
_

"I won't leave you again, Daisuke." Dark whispered, choking the words out through his tears. Never in all his existence did Dark cry like that for anyone. So pathetically. So giving. So full of forbidden love.

"I can't go on. Not with someone other than Daisuke Niwa." Dark strangled out. He hugged Daisuke closer, almost to the point of snapping his back. But Daisuke didn't care. He hugged Dark back with equal fervor. Their tears mingled together as they dropped onto the floor. Some droplets of the tears fell on the jewel.

The jewel had stopped shining. But the tears gave it such a quality. It seems like a beating, lively heart. The jewel seemed so real. It was like the heart actually felt Dark and Daisuke's pain. Their frustration of not being able to be together.

_Why do things that matter the most,  
Never end up the way we chose?  
Now that I've found a way to pay,  
I don't think I knew what I had._

Dark and Daisuke began holding each other, Dark rocking the other in a comforting motion. Daisuke grew weary, but he held tight to consciousness, if only to give a message.

"D-Dark… I-I love you." Daisuke whispered, his still bleeding hand loosening its grip on Dark. Daisuke's eyes were open, though glazed over. And the lids were slowing closing. For some reason, Dark began feeling fear.

"Daisuke!" He said loudly. "Daisuke! I love you too!" Daisuke gave a small smile before his eyes closed completely all away. Dark's heart pounded loudly as he shook Daisuke's body.

"Daisuke? Daisuke!"

Daisuke Niwa, the cutter of the Niwa line, continued to lose his bodily fluid. His blood continued to pour out his body as Dark's cries fell to deaf ears.

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was stuck. My interest in this is waning and this chapter is only based on vague ideas. So, if you think it's bad, believe me, I could do worse. This chapter is short...


	18. Run, Snow Patrol

**Dedicated to:** Kenbu, for telling me to take my time and not say "Update soon please".

And the bold words are Black Wings, someone that I incorporated into this story with a personality I created.

_Chapter 18: Run, Snow Patrol_

* * *

Dark sat in the cold, white hall. It was too plain, too empty. It reminded him of Black Wings. Everything here was so… empty. Dark closed his eyes and squeezed his fists together. Sitting next to him was Emiko, crying softly into Kosuke's distressed embrace. Both were holding each other and Dark envied them. They had wonderful, long years together, as a husband and wife. And yet he and Daisuke were never close enough to call each other boyfriends, even with their love. 

Dark let out a sad moan. Daisuke was in the emergency room, getting blood. It seemed Daisuke was too frail and lost a lot of blood, but the ambulance had said that the blood in his room didn't qualify as enough to faint.

The night was long. Daisuke was held limply in Dark's arms. Dark was wide-eyed and continuously shaking Daisuke's shoulders, trying to wake the boy who was lost. Unaware that his movement caused even more blood to fall out, Dark brought Daisuke close again and hugged a nearly back-cracking hold. His howls alerted the rest of the Niwa to enter Daisuke's room.

Emiko had screamed and immediately ran for her child. Kosuke fell to his knees and felt so weak, feeling he had failed his son. Daichii had collapsed, due to the shock and his old age. Dark continued to scream. Who knew how much time passed before Kosuke shaking called the ambulance. He almost dropped the phone from so much trembling.

Dark was lost in his thoughts, and holding Daisuke close to him, to never let him go, or to lose him. Yami had wisely kept quiet like how he did the night before. The immediate service had to force sedatives into Dark to let him let go of Daisuke, who was held in a very tight grip.

That night, two important people of the Niwa family were brought to the Azumano Hospital on stretchers.

Now, after Dark had awakened in a hospital bed, Dark is waiting with Daisuke's parents for news on the redheaded boy. They had waited for a few hours. Daisuke was brought to the ER and a nurse had asked questions to the crying Emiko. Luckily, the hospital had enough of the right blood for Daisuke. Now, they only have to wait for the signal before seeing Daisuke.

"Mr. Niwa, Mrs. Niwa, and… uh… Dark Mousy?" The nurse shook her head, thinking it was just a faux. "Daisuke Niwa is stabilized and you can go see him now. He's in room 54, which is down the hall." She continued shaking her head about thinking Dark Mousy was in the hospital while walking away with a clipboard in her hands.

Dark had run towards the room 54, absentmindedly remembering the Cantonese joke about those two numbers. 5 means don't or not while 4 meant dead or death. Dark hoped it was a good sign that the number of Daisuke's room said not dead.

Slamming the door open and getting chastising looks from a lot of nurses later, Dark rushed to Daisuke's side. Unconscious though the redhead may be, Dark knew Daisuke could feel his other half with him. Dark started sniffling and his eyes watered in relief, but he didn't let loose any of the tears. Daisuke would find his anguish.

"_Dark… C'mon. I hear Black Wings trying to tell us something…"_ Yami whispered sadly in Dark's mind. Dark held Daisuke's lax hand in his grip while squeezing his eyes again. Dark wanted to ignore Yami and what he said. But the part about the Black Wings struck something in him.

"_Dark, Black Wings said that… you have to come back. _We _have to go."_ Yami said. He shook Dark's imaginary shoulder. Dark shrugged him off and pushed his face into Daisuke's midsection stubbornly.

"**Dark!"** A loud voice bombarded in Dark's mind. Even though Dark never heard the voice before, he instantly knew whom it belonged to.

Black Wings.

"**Dark! Foolish art, time to come back. I have given you a chance to bring joy to the Niwa tamer, but alas, how is he now? Depressed, and in the hospital."** The powerful voice resonated in Dark's mind, accusingly. **"You have failed and lost your chance. Now it's time for your consequence."**

A strange wind began filling the room and Dark noticed that the room was empty except Daisuke and he. Emiko and Kosuke were nowhere to be found and the room no longer looks like a hospital room. It looked decrepit and lost. The wind swirled around Dark and like a tornado, wanted to pull Dark into it.

"Let go!" Dark yelled, holding on to Daisuke, who strangely was not under the pull. When the wind began to pick up, Dark began to lose his faith. Loosening his grip on Daisuke's arm, he leaned in to Daisuke's ear and began to sing.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
then we really have to go  
you've been the only thing that's right  
in all I've done_

* * *

When Daisuke heard the words, he wanted to wake. Opening his eyes, Daisuke felt so tired. It was like he only woke from a long, long sleep. His body almost felt like it wanted to stay as still as a statue. Everything looked bleary and Daisuke groaned. He closed his eyes again and felt his veins burn. When he tried to squeeze his fist, he remembered he accidentally sliced one of his palms from the pain.

If that was real, so must the fact that Dark was back!

Daisuke gasped for breath at this revelation. He was so happy he almost hyperventilated. He tried to open his eyes again and blinked a few times before he could see clearly again. Once it was established that he could see, he pushed his painful body up and looked around frantically in the hospital room.

It was empty.

Nobody stood there in the room. Daisuke was alone. He let out a frustrated sigh and felt his eyes begin to sting. Daisuke roughly rubbed at his eyes. After that little crying session in his room, he didn't want another one. Daisuke sighed again, but this time it was filled with exhaustion. Still sitting up, Daisuke looked out the window.

It was nighttime and Daisuke could see the stars. It seems the nurse let the window drapes hang on the hook and left the window open for Daisuke to get fresh air. Daisuke couldn't see the ground, so he assumed he was on one of the upper levels.

His eyes landed on the stars again, with the moon hanging right in the middle. Some breeze wafted through the window and ruffled Daisuke's hair. The silence around him made him think it was well over midnight. But that was okay. Daisuke could finally get some peace and quiet. His thoughts seemed to stop too.

Staring straight at the moon (which is a crescent moon), Daisuke felt compelled to say something to the dark sky. It wasn't something to break an eerie silence. It was merely a need to talk to an inanimate object, knowing it'll be with you even when others abandon you.

"The beauty of the night sky… Something to be admired- unattainable…" Daisuke sighed for the third time. He blinked and looked down at his lap with his hands. One of them was bandaged tightly and Daisuke squeezed it briefly, as if trying to reassure himself that no one was holding his hand. He let out a deep breath before looking out the window once again.

Daisuke was unaware that he wasn't alone in the room. Even if it seemed so to him. A nearly invisible Dark hovered over his bed, with an imaginary pair of wings attached to his back. His wings gently fluttered in the cool breeze as Dark continued staring at the tamer. It seems he had lost to the Black Wings and now he's going to leave.

Yami appeared to be gone, Dark felt, since the part of his mind that carried Yami's personal things is empty. Black Wings must've already taken him, seeing that Yami is technically a part of Dark.

Dark strained his ears to hear what Daisuke whispered. The words kept on going around and around in his placated mind. Is that how Daisuke thought of him? Beautiful but beyond his reach? Dark felt flattered, because it seems like Daisuke thinks of him as a God. But at the same time, he feels an overpowering sadness. For Daisuke and for himself.

'_Can we never be together?'_ Dark asks himself. He looked at Daisuke, wondering how long he has before Black Wings comes to fetch him.

"Daisuke." Dark whispers, knowing that the other cannot hear him. "I'm going to leave soon… But know that- I won't be completely gone. I was a part of you and I'll always be a part of you. We'll be together forever, even if it seems we're not."

"Daisuke… I love you…"

_And I can barely look at you  
but every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

_

* * *

"Daisuke. I'm going to leave soon… But know that- I won't be completely gone. I was a part of you and I'll always be a part of you. We'll be together forever, even if it seems we're not. Daisuke… I love you…"_ The words slipped into Daisuke's ears and his eyes widened. 

His head swirled around from the window and he looked around the room with a curious desperation. The voice was familiar. It was Dark. But Dark wasn't there. Daisuke had already accepted the fact that he was hallucinating earlier that night, but this?

This is simply toying with him. Daisuke growled and grabbed his red hair. Suddenly the scenery doesn't seem so serene. The peace was beginning to annoy him. It was like the door, taunting him, telling him something he cannot have.

Daisuke limply pulled at his hair, his body's exhaustion preventing him from causing dangerous bodily harm. What the voice whispered is always what Daisuke wanted to hear. He'd have dreams, fantasies that Dark loved him as much as he Dark. But that's just it: a dream, a mere fantasy. It won't become reality like in clichés.

Dark will never say those words to him. But Daisuke was growing doubtful of every matter. It _could_ be Dark, but maybe not. In his dreams, Daisuke always couldn't get Dark's voice right, or the wording. But this…

The words, the tone, the overall voice.

It was all Dark.

Daisuke thrown up his arms, pushing his body that was still screaming in tiredness off the bed. Stumbling, Daisuke walked around the room, waving his arms about. A passerby might think Daisuke to be crazy and insane, but Daisuke is only trying to find something that can't be seen.

But he couldn't find Dark.

Dark wanted to cry. Daisuke seems so pained! Dark knew he was trying to find him. But Dark also knew that Daisuke never would. Floating to the redhead, Dark hugged Daisuke from behind. As if feeling that embrace, Daisuke paused his actions, leaving his arms hanging floppily on his sides.

"I'll be with you, Daisuke." Dark murmured. And he was gone.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
_

Daisuke blinked back tears as something in him broke away. It didn't shatter into pieces, but disappeared. Hearing another thing from Dark, Daisuke took in a shaky breath. The invisible arms around him were gone. Daisuke turned around, hoping to see someone, anyone, behind him. He was disappointed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Mr. Niwa, Mrs. Niwa, I have good news and bad news." A nurse stated. Emiko was still in Kosuke's arms, but no longer sniffling. When the other nurse had said Daisuke awoke, they didn't go after Dark. Dark and Daisuke deserve to be alone together, if their pain from being separated was anything to go by. But Dark was taking his time and Emiko isn't exactly pleased with him. 

"Wh-what is it?" Emiko quietly croaked out. Her voice had become hoarse from all the crying and screaming throughout the night. Now, she's paying the consequences.

"Ma'am, the good news is that your son had become conscious and he was able to move, which is a miracle since his body should be in paralysis due to the fatigue. However, the bad news is that he's collapsed with no reason. The doctors had moved him to another room for treatment. At the moment, we still didn't find anything wrong except for the low energy." The nurse said, rather emotionlessly. She must've done this a lot of times to be so apathetic to such situations.

Emiko's eyes grew wide and she let out a worried sound. She turned to Kosuke and said, "Kosuke! Honey, what's happened to my baby? Dark was inside with him!" And then she turned to the nurse.

"Was there another person in my son's room? Something resembling the thief Dark Mousy?" Emiko was terribly frenzied. She stood up and grasped the woman's shoulders, squeezing them too tightly.

The woman shook her head, trying to push the strange mother away. "No. There wasn't anyone there. The patient was lying on the floor in a strange position beside the window." Emiko let out a wail and fell to Kosuke's arms again.

Down the hall, in another room, the doctors were checking over Daisuke's body. They couldn't find anything wrong with the male (except for the natural spiky hair). This was something considered a mystery.

People rushed around in the room, having no reason to run. Though Daisuke has fainted, nothing life-threatening has happened as of late. The nurses were confused. One of the new nurses, Kiyo was her name, stood still. She was scared. This was her first job and it was like she was failing. A determined gleam was in her eyes, but she could do nothing yet.

With narrowed eyes, she pushed away disgruntled doctors. They were trying to do their job and some newbie was pushing them around. They chastised her, but she ignored the comments. Standing over the non-responsive teen, she examined his body and face.

Daisuke's face was frozen with a sad sort of pained look. His body was straight, too straight to be a normal sleeping pose. This was no medical disease, Kiyo realized. It was matters of the heart. Such heartache is so rare. Kiyo, the young nurse, was very perceptive. She could tell Daisuke's life was much out of the ordinary, and due to such, his love must be quite special to be able to cause such pain.

Kiyo pitied the redhead, and she knew what to do. She clapped to get everyone in the room's attention. Instantly, they quieted, if only to glare at the audacious nurse. A newbie shouldn't be so impudent, they thought.

"He cannot be saved by medical means." Kiyo stated, and caused gasps in the room. Some were worried and some were scandalized. Some thought that Kiyo was saying they could not save Daisuke and others thought Kiyo said they weren't "professional" enough. "Hear me," she shouted, "the only way he can be saved is for him to be brought home and spend time with his loved one." Immediate uproar rose after this statement. She knew they thought she meant that Daisuke is going to die.

"Stop interrupting!" Kiyo said, frustrated. "He's not going to die. He just needs time. After a while, he'd be fine. Time heals all wounds, ne?" Some doctors and nurses were still grumbling but most of all, they sighed.

Daisuke's situation is different from others, so they want to find out if it's a new plague. But their top priority is to cure anything. If Kiyo thinks this is the best course of action when there are no other options, they best go along with it.

* * *

Daisuke slept on his bed, dreaming of something indefinable. As time dragged on for worried parents, a child is witnessing his greatest fear: losing the closest, dearest person to his heart. To others, it may not seem like a big deal, but when you're Daisuke, it _is_ something worth mentioning. Daisuke's whole life had been plain and normal and ordinary (if you exclude the part where Daisuke had trained to be a thief) and girls considered him the boy-nest-door or little brother type. It had seemed so pointless living until Dark came into his life. 

Everything was sparked up and things around him changed. A girl started noticing him (Riku), he finally got over a childhood crush (Risa), and he finally got something no one else has ever has: someone that can understand him from inside out. That's because Dark _knew_ him; Dark was there for Daisuke since the beginning of Daisuke's life.

And now, Daisuke's dream features him losing Dark once again. No matter how much Daisuke cries out, Dark doesn't seem to be able to hear. Dark doesn't seem to know about Daisuke's unrequited love. Even though Daisuke heard the words _I love you_ escape out of Dark's mouth, Daisuke isn't sure if it was merely an illusion or not.

"Dark…" Daisuke sniffed to himself. In his dream, darkness surrounded him and he had curled up into a ball defensively. Daisuke continued crying out for the one he loved, yet no one came.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Dark! Where did you go? I need you…" Daisuke shouted into the darkness of his mind. No one was there. There was nothing. So empty. So dark. Daisuke pushed himself off the ground and tried to escape this depressing scene. But it seems wherever he goes, there's nothing but darkness and more darkness. Daisuke's normally silent footsteps ricocheted loudly, bouncing off walls unseen.

When nothing answered back except those same footfalls, Daisuke began growing paranoid and afraid. But besides that, Daisuke was starting to feel that horrible, terrible fear of loneliness. The desperation to find Dark threatened to wash over Daisuke as his strides began to pick up. Each step was faster than the last and Daisuke began running.

The lack of anything except for himself made no sign of change. Daisuke doesn't know if he's been running a long, long road that goes on forever in this dank place, or if he's simply running circles.

Daisuke repeatedly spoke Dark's name, as if hoping only calling him would bring him magically. But it was futile. Nothing appeared or came. Only the sound of nothing.

Slowly, Daisuke's franticness began to diminish. His steps slowed down before he finally stopped. He wasn't panting or anything. His eyes only held a light that was being snuffed out. And then, he fell to his knees.

Daisuke couldn't cry anymore. Even though emptiness is beginning to fill him up, Daisuke doesn't cry. Nor does he care. As he lay on his knees, he closed his eyes as a water drop from his eye leaked out. Daisuke wouldn't call that a tear.

Tears, crying, were when you're feeling some sort of emotion, like sadness or frustration or happiness. But right now, Daisuke feels almost nothing. Almost being the key word.

But that minor feeling that he has, emptiness, didn't cause any urge to cry. So Daisuke doesn't count that little droplet a tear.

He only wishes Dark were here with him.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

* * *

Faster than the speed of light, Dark was whirred away somewhere. When the flashing colors finally ceased, Dark opened eyes that he never knew he closed. There, standing right in front of him, were three beings. Two of which he had wished never to meet again. The last was something Dark expected to be with him always. 

Who (or what, if you want specifics) was there were Krad, Yami, and last but certainly not least, Black Wings. Krad and Yami were both chained in front of him, each with manacles tied to a hidden wall or barrier. Chains encircled both of them, but they did nothing to hide the welts, bruises, and wounds that they bore. Krad held more injuries than Yami and Dark suspected that it was because Krad was never let free when Dark had been.

But still, Yami was injured. It seemed he had a few cracked ribs, if those things protruding out of his midsection was to be trusted. Dark winced. Even if Yami had seemed like an annoying pervert who wanted Daisuke all to himself, Dark wouldn't wish that kind of treatment on anyone, not even Krad. Speaking of Krad and Yami, they were both unconscious, probably worn out from all the hits. Once again, Dark had to wince.

During the time Dark used to look over his two "friends", Black Wings was kept silent. But now that he recognized Dark to be finished with his inspection, Black Wings stepped out of the shadows he was half hiding in.

"**Hello, Koku-Yoku. I've longed to see you."** Black Wings's face contorted into a malicious grin that no one could best or match. **"I honestly wanted to give you a chance, even if I didn't want to let you go. I didn't want you to be in pain…" **Dark gave a disbelieving scoff.

"…**from anyone else besides me. Heh. But you just blown that chance into smithereens didn't you? Pity; the Tamer was just so _innocent_."** Black Wings smirked. Dark snarled. The way Black Wings talked about Daisuke was simply maddening.

The tone, the expression were mocking, lusting, and discriminating. That caused such fury in Dark. This beast in him, created by ambitious mortals that were simply _too_ determined, is so ruthless. It seems it doesn't know emotions.

Dark angrily stalked forward, standing merely a centimeter from the barrier in which Krad and Yami hung. Dark wanted to spat. Black Wings was technically Dark as well. Or the other way around is better. Krad and Dark in one is what created the Black Wings. But when they had separated, the Black Wings transformed into a mere container.

Dark couldn't understand how a container could be so evil. How can a container be animated (too)? Dark cleared useless thoughts and focused back at the demonic thing in front of him.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Daisuke like that!" Dark replied heatedly. Black Wings gave a scornful laugh and pointedly look at Dark.

"**You are part of me. However I talk is how you talk. Do you not understand?"** Black Wings gave Dark such a look. Dark clenched his fingers and gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn't push past the wall, but damn it! He wanted to punch that bastard's face in till next Sunday!

"SHUT UP!" Dark shouted. Yami groaned in pain at the loud noise and tried to shift his body. Then Yami groaned again, the pain on his body taking its toll. Dark's fists shook and he closed his eyes, knowing whatever pain Yami was in now was Dark's fault. If he hadn't been so stupid…

In Dark's mind, an image of a happy, smiling Daisuke came to view. It was like a photograph from so long ago, back when Dark was merely an attachment to Daisuke's mind. Daisuke's face was grinning, his smile so big that his eyes ended up squinting. But it was a cute squint, with dimples on the edge of his mouth. And the peace sign that Daisuke made.

This visualization of Daisuke made Dark feel even guiltier. But most of all, Dark felt the love that he owed Daisuke. Dark had told Daisuke that he loved him, yet he also knew Daisuke believed it to be a fantasy of his own imagination.

Dark squeezed his eyes tighter.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

* * *

Daisuke's fists tightened. Anger filled his body, with minor pieces of guilt and worry overhead. Daisuke knew these emotions were not his. Daisuke was feeling only emptiness of loneliness. This was someone else's feeling, that much he knew. 

But Daisuke was no empath (1). He doesn't know whom it belongs to. But simple deduction would be enough, Daisuke supposed. Who did Daisuke understand perfectly, knew so much about that he knows what the person would do? Who does Daisuke treasure so much that he'd actually bother to _know_ the person? Who was a part of Daisuke? Who did Daisuke _love_?

There was only one answer that fit every category. Dark Mousy. Dark Mousy, the famous art thief, the Phantom Thief, the Niwa's curse and blessing, the other half of Daisuke.

The sudden clarity caused Daisuke's eyes to widen, before he closed them tightly. _'Not again. Not the pain.'_ Daisuke, still on his knees, clutched his fist even more, causing his nails to dig deeply into his hand, even the injured one. But no blood came. Not in Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke took a deep breath, released it, before repeating the process. Soon, the anger ebbed away. Daisuke took control of himself. Dark. Now what has caused the one he loved such anger?

Perhaps where Dark had ended up, there was a girl he liked? A girl that already had a boyfriend? Maybe he was only jealous. Daisuke scoffed. Dark would never be jealous. His looks alone would woo the girl to him.

So that kicked that option out. Maybe Krad annoyed him too much? That wouldn't explain the guilt and worry Dark felt. Not unless Dark began to warm up to the blond and was concerned of whatever he did to Krad. Naw. Krad seems too blood lusting (or more specifically blood-from-Dark-lusting) to let anyone close.

Daisuke took a deep breath in again. Now that he experienced Dark's feelings, Daisuke's emptiness and loneliness began to lessen. Perhaps, knowing that it was _Dark's_ eased the longing Daisuke felt. But that thought didn't help much.

Daisuke knew that Dark would never be his, no matter what. Dark was stuck till Daisuke or his child gives a son that would live more than fourteen years. And that meant Daisuke had to have sex with a woman. Daisuke couldn't cheat on Dark, whether or not Dark knows he loves him.

"Dark… What should I do?" Daisuke whispered into this dark, dark room, expecting no answer to come.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

* * *

"**Koku-Yoku, be at peace."** Black Wings said. It seems he decided to be agreeing now. **" I can assure you, your Tamer would be happy in the future. Not now, surely, when you left him once again. But in the future, with someone."** The word, _else_, was left hanging in the air. 

Dark's eyes stung, but Dark wouldn't give the pleasure of letting Black Wings see that. The words that Black Wings spoke hurt him. They made him jealous. Knowing that Daisuke would eventually end up with someone else didn't help the anger he felt towards Black Wings.

"Why are you doing this?" Dark asked, almost in a pleading tone. Dark was unaware that he was slipping to his knees slowly. "Why did you take me away from him? I need him. He needed _me_." Dark fell to his knees and grasped the wall. His body shook, but Black Wings couldn't tell if it was in anger or if Dark was about to cry.

"_Why?_"

"**Because… an artwork and a mortal were never meant to be…"** Black Wing's words were quiet, almost like he was in regret. Dark ignored that as his eyes watered a bit more.

Dark already knew that. He already knew Daisuke deserved someone better, someone that was actually a human, not something like him. But love was a bitch. Dark couldn't let him go like that.

Dark took a shuddering breath, releasing it, and spoke, "Let go of Krad and Yami." A pause. Some contemplating. "I-I'll go with you." Dark closed his eyes in resolution. His head was bowed, arms overhead, on his knees, the perfect pose of giving up.

He didn't notice Black Wing's sorrowful look. Nor did he see the glimmer of reminiscing and remembering in Black Wing's eyes. Black Wings nodded and like a jury slamming down the hammer, Black Wings gave a snap that would echo in Dark's mind for ages to come.

Dark gave up. He didn't deserve Daisuke. He knew that. This was the best choice. Dark ignored the nagging voice in his head that said this was the easiest choice, the loser's way, not having to go back to Daisuke and see Daisuke in pain.

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

* * *

Daisuke felt the feeling of helplessness, before everything was gone. Dark gave up. Daisuke knew. But he didn't know what Dark gave up. Only that it caused a great strain on Dark. 

Daisuke spoke with a watery smile and crying eyes, "Goodbye, Dark…" He closed his eyes from the darkness.

When he opened them again, he saw the ceiling of the room. He laid there, on his bed, for a few moments, basking in the empty peace that would be gone soon. He felt the trickles of tears on his face and he closed his eyes to prevent more from escaping. The salty taste of the tears entered Daisuke's mouth and he sniffled.

Once he was sure the tears had stopped, he opened his eyes. Without having to look in a mirror, Daisuke knew his eyes were red and puffy. Daisuke pushed his weary body up into a sitting position and his eyes took in his bedroom.

Everything seemed the same yet different. It felt clichéd. Daisuke gave a sad smile at this thought. But it was true. Everything was exactly the way he left it, the painting, the work on his desk, the somewhat messy floor. But somehow, the room felt different. In the past, he was annoyed of all the normalcy of his room, but now…

Daisuke welcomed the familiarity feeling his room gave off, the homey lived-in quality. His smile was still sad. Everything in his life changed so much this time, and yet, his room did nothing to change.

Daisuke slid his body off the bed, and on wobbly legs, walked over to the painting that he did so long ago. The painting of him and Dark together. Standing just a few inches from it, Daisuke's fingers ghosted over the smallest detail. His eyes stung, but no tears came out.

Even though Daisuke and Dark were not together now, at least at some point in time they were.

Even if in reality, Dark and Daisuke were separated by something unexplainable, at least in a painting they were close together.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

* * *

Dark stood in a doorway. Everywhere was darkness yet the doorway was one sharp beam of light. It was white, but not blindingly, shockingly white. This was the path of the Black Wings, where Dark and Krad were one. This is the road Dark has to take where he waits for the next male Niwa. Black Wings, with Krad and Yami leaning on each side, stood inside the doorway, waiting for Dark to come along with. 

Dark turned around, as if there would be someone there waiting for a farewell. No one was there.

Suddenly the image of the splitting-grin Daisuke came to mind again. Dark gave a sad smile into the darkness, squashing the hope that Daisuke would be there. Dark knew that was impossible. But the humanity in him just kept on hoping, kept on wishing.

"Daisuke…" Dark spoke to the image in his mind, to a smiling Daisuke. But Dark spoke to the real Daisuke as well. Black Wings recognized that this was a personal thing, so he walked ahead.

"Daisuke… I… I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier. There's just so much I wanted to say." Dark gave a pause, willing his voice not to shake. "I really do love you, even if you don't believe me. I want to stay with you so much. But… Black Wings said you'd find someone. You'll be happy. I can't keep that from you."

Dark smiled sorrowfully, with eyes watering unrelentingly.

"Daisuke. I love you and I just wanted you to know that I'll be by your side forever, watching over you."

With those last words, Dark turned around, letting one tear escape. Even though Daisuke wasn't there, even though Dark felt silly and stupid for talking to air, Dark felt a responsibility to do something. It's not an obligation he had to fulfill. It was a token of love.

Dark slowly walked up the stairs, never once looking back.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

**

* * *

1.** I realized that this isn't a real word. But some know that this is supposed to mean someone who can feel the emotions of others. 

A/N: Who hates me? I know I do. But this is not the end, despite the complete sign up there. There's still an epilogue coming up. But I can't guarantee when it'll come out. Dark and Daisuke _might_ end up together again, but I'm tempted with a sad ending.

A/N 2: Whew. This sure is long. 10 pages on Microsoft Word. The longest I've ever written. I'll finish the epilogue before continuing on my other fic, _Fortune Telling_. Be glad, folks.

Stay tune.


	19. Epilogue: Somebody's Waiting For Me, BM

_Epilogue: Somebody's Waiting For Me, Bonnie McKee_

* * *

Daisuke sat in his chair, thinking on what happened this day. One year had passed since his mysterious collapse in the hospital. After he had left that black place in his mind, he had learned of what happened. The doctors had asked him questions about symptoms and he told them he simply had heartache. _'Still do actually,'_ Daisuke thought. He mentally shrugged and continued writing in his journal. A journal for self-discovery, his psychiatrist had said. 

Emiko had sent him to a psychiatrist after the hospital had their interrogation. Emiko was worried about Daisuke, he knew. Daisuke was "depressed" the psychiatrist had said. Daisuke didn't bother denying that. Love has all kinds of consequences.

And Daisuke still didn't get over _him_ yet.

Him as in Dark Mousy.

It's been a year since Daisuke last felt or saw anything that reminded him of the person who stole his heart. After Daisuke had looked at his painting, he had decided to put it away. If he wanted to get over Dark, he best put everything away. But even after a year, Daisuke is still longing for someone he shouldn't have.

However, now, Daisuke is more mature. He started believing the quote _"If you love someone, let them free; if they come back, they're for keeps"_ not too long after. Daisuke was sure the quote didn't go like that, but he forgot how it actually went.

When Dark didn't come back, Daisuke knew they weren't meant to be and he had an unrequited love. It wasn't something to be proud of, but Daisuke was happy enough that he was closer to Dark than anyone else.

Daisuke paused in his writing as he heard lightning hit the clouds in the sky. His eyes looked up and he stared out the window. Through the night sky, Daisuke could see the storm clouds, almost ready to rain. Daisuke smiled.

He loved the rain. The fresh smell of nature afterwards. The cleansing of the earth. The lack of anyone in the streets.

It was like a safe haven all for himself. And Daisuke thinks it's rather romantic. The lightning struck again and he came out of his thoughts. Looking out the window, he saw Emiko and Kosuke coming back from buying the groceries in the local supermarket. They were running, hand-in-hand, and laughing. A block away from the house, the rain began to fall.

Hitting their faces, Emiko laughed and smiled like a child. Kosuke was simply content with watching his wife. Daisuke sighed. He was envious with his parents. They loved each other fiercely, Daisuke was certain. And they were married and happy.

Something he and Dark never had. But he didn't scorn his family because of that. Emiko and Kosuke deserve to be happy. Daisuke wondered if being single most of their life is also a curse of the Niwa males. Daichii had lost his wife years ago and Daisuke never let go of his one and solid love for Dark.

Daisuke sat still, pen in hand, as he watched his happy parents run back towards the house. He gave a brief smile to nobody before he faced his diary once again.

_I sit alone  
__A dark theatre  
__Watching the people go by  
__Hand in hand  
__Everybody but me  
__I stay behind  
__Watching the credits roll by  
__Roll, roll, roll right by me_

* * *

Dark stood in front of Black Wings. It's been so long and yet so short the time he hadn't seen Daisuke. In the world of the arts of Hikari, time is nothing but an illusion. Dark couldn't tell how much time passed, but he knew he missed Daisuke a lot. He still couldn't decide if he regrets leaving Daisuke or not. But in the end, Dark supposes it was all for the best. 

Black Wings and Krad were playing chess. Krad was losing to the other and Dark was standing, watching how the game is progressing. Dark never quite understood how to play. Why were there rules? What's "check" supposed to mean?

Yami was leaning against the wall flipping through a magazine. It turns out that even if Yami is merely a part of Dark, once something branches off, it's off. Black Wings was supposed to be one thing, but when Krad and Dark were split, they were split. So now, Yami is sort of like an equal to Dark and Krad, only he isn't the curse of any line.

Dark took turns studying everyone in this unnatural world. They all seemed different here, in their "home", than in the reality world where the Tamers exist. Krad was less bloodthirsty, but more competitive. Black Wings wasn't as homicidal and Yami wasn't quite the lecher. Dark wasn't quite sure how to think about all this.

Dark _could_ just be going crazy. Who knows?

"I'm 'gonna go take a walk, yeah?" Dark said to the others. They grunted in response and Dark opened the door that appeared at will. Where Dark was taking a walk was merely a long hallway. It's a part of the world of the works of art and Dark could visit any other Hikari artifact, like the Towa no Kusabi or Towa no Shirube. But Dark never visited the other folks. They all had some story to tell, and Dark wasn't the listening type.

Dark walked slowly, taking step by step, while thinking. He was looking at his shoes and didn't look where he was going. That was why he crashed into someone.

Dark stumbled backwards a few steps, but thanks to his excellent balance, he didn't fall to his bottom. The other, however, was not quite so fortunate.

It was a female with white hair. Just looking at the top of her head was familiar, Dark realized. But then he shook his head. Of course she was familiar, he had dealt with most of the Hikari artworks for all his existence. The female was grumbling under her breath about other "rude artworks". Then she moved her head upwards and took a good look at Dark.

Dark's eyes widened. It was To-to! What was she doing here? Dark thought that everyone who had been left alive (only To-to) had forever avoided this world. It was a horrible reminder of the cage they were in till the end of time. So Dark asked.

"To-to! What are you doing here?" Dark exclaimed with a good poise. After all, To-to was a major fan of his and Dark couldn't disappoint her.

"Master Dark! Here you are! I've been looking for you!" To-to shouted. She was suddenly grinning happily, as if praising herself. "I've been here monthly searching for you! Master Daisuke keeps on looking so sad without you around!" The next words and sentences, Dark couldn't understand. To-to was talking too fast.

But Dark felt a mixture of emotions. First it was surprise and elation. Dark didn't think Daisuke would still be affected by his departure nor did he think Daisuke would actually _think _about him. Then the joy came, because Dark wasn't the only one longing for the other. That meant that Daisuke still loves Dark even if they weren't together, unrequited love it was!

But then the second group of emotions wasn't as great. Dark felt worry and some sort of anger. Daisuke shouldn't love him after all this time. Daisuke should be with someone else, someone that can make him happy and feel loved. With his unrequited love towards Dark, Daisuke would continuously feel lonely and sad. Dark doesn't want a repeat of what happened so long ago. Daisuke shouldn't love someone like Dark. He wouldn't be happy…

But Dark squashed the emotions. He shouldn't be let down. He should be happy. Dark sighed. Then he realized To-to was waiting for an answer. She had come so close to his face with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Master Dark? Do you want to come back to Master Daisuke?"

_I know I won't cry  
_'_Cuz there is somebody, somebody,  
__Somebody waiting for me  
__Out in the rain  
__Won't cry  
__Not tonight  
__Cuz there is somebody waiting for me

* * *

_

Somehow, Daisuke is okay with his lack of relationships. He already experienced having a crush and being rejected (Risa), loving someone and getting the feelings returned and ended up breaking up (Riku), and he's now experiencing unrequited love (Dark). Daisuke wouldn't be surprised if he ended up loving more than one person like in some romance manga. 

Daisuke sighed. He felt like he's acting this way because he feels like it's some sort of obligation. Like being the uke of a relationship caused his brain to try to transform him into some feminine male. But Daisuke knew that wasn't true.

Daisuke signed his name on the bottom of the page of the day's entry. Looking over the events, Daisuke smiled slightly. Writing in a journal always seem to glue things together and Daisuke didn't have to be confused. At least not about him and Dark anymore.

Speaking of Dark…

Daisuke flipped to the back of the journal. That's the area where Daisuke occasionally draws. The day before, Daisuke had drawn a picture of Dark. It was left incomplete, but Daisuke knew he would work on it today. Daisuke, during this year, had tried again and again to push Dark out of his mind. But now, at the anniversary of that day, Daisuke embraces the thoughts of Dark.

Daisuke dropped his pen onto the tabletop and grabbed a sketching pencil from his cup of supplies. His hand paused closely to the page. Daisuke's red eyes scanned over the page and his mind picked out the lesser qualities. It seems whenever Daisuke tries to draw his love, it would end up terrible. Perhaps it's because of the quote "an artist is his own worst critic" or maybe because Daisuke feels Dark is perfect in every way.

Daisuke sighed before willing his pencil to move. Seconds passed that turned into minutes. A while later, the sketch was finally complete. Dark's face wasn't turned directly towards Daisuke's way. It was more like Dark was talking to someone else and Daisuke had called him. Dark's expression held his saucy, confident smirk and on the other eye, he was winking.

Daisuke leaned back on his chair and picked the drawing up. He tilted his head back and held the paper up to the light. Looking at the sketch of Dark, Daisuke smiled happily. He playfully blew a kiss to the sketch and stood up. Walking around the room, he tried to see where's the best place to hang up the picture.

As he walked around, the cursive handwriting of Daisuke's stood below the sketch. The words were written in love and you could see the longing behind it:

Dedicated to Dark Mousy  
Whom Daisuke Niwa treasures and loves dearly  
I wish to see you again,  
My love

_I take a walk_  
_The streets are busy tonight  
And I am searching for you  
Waiting to brush your shoulder  
But I'm alone  
I watch the faces roll by  
Roll, roll, roll right by me _

Dark couldn't have been more shocked than he was then. To-to had asked him such a- such a...

Dark didn't know what to call it. His jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened even further. He knew the answer to the question. He'd be a fool if he didn't. He just didn't think there'd actually be a possibility that he could go back to the real world without having to be Daisuke's child.

"Of- of course!" Dark said loudly with his eyes disbelieving. If it weren't for the fact that he actually felt To-to crash into him, Dark would've thought he was dreaming again. He often dream of going back to Daisuke…

"D-Do you mean it? Can you actually bring me back?" Dark stammered out. To-to grinned and nodded. She changed into her pink birdlike form and hopped around, saying, "Yes", "Uh huh", and "Yup".

Dark froze. His mind was running over possibilities of going back, and the different scenarios Daisuke and him meeting again. Then he mentally slapped himself. He was acting like a damn girl; he meant no offense to anyone. Dark shook his head; if he didn't pull it together, To-to might decide to leave.

"Can you do it right now?" Dark took a shuddering breath in and exhaled. "I-I want to go back to Daisuke." He whispered nervously. Saying that to Daisuke would be no problem to Dark, but admitting that to someone else? That wasn't so easy. First of all, Daisuke was his _host_. Second, Dark never fell for a _guy_ (but that wouldn't be a problem since Dark doesn't care about society's opinions). Third, it would sort of be incest since Dark considered almost all Tamers to be brotherly.

To-to nodded excitedly. She could finally help out Daisuke. She always did manual things that didn't need necessarily be done by her. But now, this was something she could do that no one else can! She always had felt she owed a debt to the Niwa.

"Yeah. Right now, let's go!" To-to jumped up and she turned back into her human form. She quickly grabbed Dark's wrist and left him no room to comment, not that he would.

Dark was growing nervous. This would be the first time in who knows how long that he's going to see Daisuke. He wondered if Daisuke changed or did he aged. He wondered about a lot of things of the person who was stilling loving him.

_I know I won't cry  
Cuz there is somebody, somebody,  
Somebody waiting for me  
Out in the rain  
Won't cry  
Not tonight  
Cuz there is somebody waiting for me_

_

* * *

Daisuke had a foreboding feeling. It wasn't really a __bad_ feeling or anything. Just some butterflies in his stomach. Something was about to happen and Daisuke wasn't sure what the outcome would be. Daisuke had a foreboding feeling. It wasn't really a feeling or anything. Just some butterflies in his stomach. Something was about to happen and Daisuke wasn't sure what the outcome would be. 

Daisuke decided not to give it any thought. If it were something terrible, his gut would tell him that something would be coming. He shook his head before stepping back and admiring his work once more. He finally figured out where to place his sketch of Dark.

Right on the ceiling over his bed. So Daisuke could see him when he closes his eyes and when he wakes up! Daisuke blushed and smiled at the same time and tried hard not to giggle at how ridiculous he felt. After all this trying to avoid thinking of Dark, now Daisuke lets the thoughts come.

Even though time had dragged on for so long, Daisuke could still perfectly envision how Dark would smirk triumphantly, how he'd taunt Satoshi, how he'd show his worry. Basically, Daisuke reminisced about all the things he knew about Dark.

Daisuke whispered Dark's name and squeezed his eyes tight. He tried to picture Dark's face, full of love, with no expression of deceit. Daisuke paused, wondering what he was doing.

"What am I doing? I know he won't come back…" Daisuke stopped what he was about to say, the words lagging. His smile brightened. "Oh well. If my heart wants to remind me so much of him, let me indulge myself. I've denied myself so long…"

Daisuke shook his head, wondering sheepishly why he was talking to himself. He ignored the memories of heartache he'd went through and tried to imagine Dark coming through his bedroom door there and now.

_How many words will go unspoken  
__Till you're knocking upon my door  
__There are so many nights I spent heartbroken  
__But tonight I know who  
__I won't cry no more  
__Oh no_

Daisuke rolled over on his bed. Time had passed quickly when he was thinking of Dark. Love has such a power. He had heard Emiko and Kosuke placing the groceries in the kitchen, but luckily, they hadn't told him to sleep yet.

Daisuke lay on his stomach on his bed and looked out the window. The storm had ended a few moments before and Daisuke opened the window. Now, the fresh, natural smell of the earth entered his room and he breathed in deeply. The smell of nature calmed him down and he rolled over again.

He stared up at the sketch of Dark, and let his feelings of serenity wash over him. Soon, sleepiness began to enter his body. Almost mechanically, he closed his eyes, with the image of Dark fresh on his mind, and he fell asleep with dreams of violet-colored eyes.

The light in his room was forgotten, left on and shining on the grassy yard outside. The window let soft breezes in, as if calling someone to enter. The aftermath of the storm was still there.

_I lie awake  
__I left the porch light on  
__I hope it helps you to find your way  
__Outside, I hear the thunder roll by  
__Roll, roll, roll right by me_

* * *

Once again, colors had flashed around Dark, causing him to close his eyes. A bubble of nervousness entered his stomach and became butterflies as he thought of seeing Daisuke once more. His wrist forgot that To-to was holding him as he basked in the feeling of completeness, from only the _thought_ of being near his sacred not-so maiden. 

Soon, the wind around him began to pick up. The slight breeze turned into a ferocious wind and ruffled Dark's clothing roughly. He squeezed his eyes some more and prepared himself for a harsh landing.

A second later, everything went crashing down. Literally.

Dark spat out the wet grass that entered his mouth. His wrist was let go from To-to and he pushed himself off the grass. The path towards Daisuke's world had spit him face-first onto the ground, making him eat grovel and who knows what else.

To-to wasn't faring much better. She had transformed herself into a bird in a flustered manner and is now trying to brush away the dirt with her wings. She seemed to forgotten Dark as she hopped around, twisting her tiny form.

Seeing To-to, acting like she had before he left, suddenly hit him. This bout of emotions, indescribable, made Dark turn around in circles, again and again, as if seeing the world for the first time. His eyes kept on landing on different things, things that seem familiar and new at the same time. Dark felt like he wanted to touch everything, as if that would prove that he was actually there again.

That he had another chance at Daisuke.

Dark blinked. He stopped turning around and stood still, staring at the ground and not seeing it. The world swirled around him, from spinning in circles too much. But he ignored it. He focused on one thing.

Daisuke. Daisuke. Daisuke. Dark finally had a chance to make up for him. His lips spread into a wide, relieved, happy, joyful grin. It was large and shown all his feelings. Dark wanted to jump around like To-to; he wanted to open his wings and fly and soar; Dark wanted to shout to the world.

He wanted to confess to Daisuke.

The overwhelming feelings of happiness swept over him, making his knees go weak. They trembled and Dark held on tight, not wanting to fall. His eyes stung and Dark knew that he wanted to cry tears of joy, something he had never did before, never believed in.

But he held the tears in. Dark didn't want to waste time. Even though the salty tears in his eyes were from extreme delight, Dark wanted to go see _Daisuke_ more. Something he had wanted to do during this whole year.

And recognizing where he was, Dark began to sprint towards the Niwa household, leaving behind the bird form of To-to.

_I know I won't cry  
__Cuz there is somebody, somebody,  
__Somebody waiting for me  
__Out in the rain  
__Not gonna cry tonight__  
__Cuz there is somebody waiting for me  
__Not gonna cry tonight_

* * *

Daisuke rolled to his side as he slumbered. He was dreaming about Dark again. The famous art thief had somehow managed to come back and he was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, beckoning to Daisuke. 

The redhead was pretty sure his eyes were closed and that his pleasant dream were coming to an end. Yawning, his eyes blearily blinked away the remaining sleepiness. His eyes didn't see the figure standing transfixed at the door, as they looked out the window. The sky was still dark and Daisuke came to the conclusion that he must not have slept that long. Shrugging, Daisuke pushed himself up.

And finally, his eyes landed on the person standing, staring at him.

Dark Mousy.

Daisuke didn't know if he was dreaming or not. It seems far-fetched. This could be a lasting image from his dream. Daisuke could be hallucinating because this was a year anniversary.

But somehow, he knew it wasn't that. Daisuke knew it was actually Dark. Confusingly, Daisuke's eyes watered. But he didn't let them fall; Daisuke didn't want Dark to see him cry.

Neither did he want to blur Dark's figure away from his mind.

_Not gonna cry  
__No no no no  
__Oh yeah  
__No no not gonna cry  
__Cuz there is somebody waiting for me_

"D-Dark?" Daisuke choked out, his voice cracking. He blinked away the water in his eyes, his mouth left gaping. When Daisuke was sure he wasn't about to cry anymore, he stared unblinkingly towards the young man in front of him.

Dark was uncomfortable with Daisuke's scrutiny, but his action pushed Dark into action. Slowly, his legs began to move and he walked towards the bed. At first, his strides were long and slow, but they quickly sped up, getting shorter and faster.

Soon, Dark was standing right in front of the tall bed. His eyes stared straight into Daisuke's own ruby orbs. And suddenly, without warning, Dark pounced.

He jumped on the tall bed and managed to get on it on his first try. Miraculously, he didn't hurt Daisuke, nor did he fall backwards. Dark ended up hugging Daisuke tightly in his arms. Dark closed his eyes and breathed in Daisuke's scent.

It was the same as before. The same strawberry scent that Wiz liked so much. Dark couldn't help but like that smell as well. His body all of a sudden felt tired, like he had come a long way and he was finally home.

His body sagged and he rested himself on the bed, with Daisuke still in his arms.

"Daisuke- I'm back." Dark whispered into Daisuke's ear, still with closed eyes. The grip began to loosen, but never lost hold. Dark felt Daisuke's own grip on his jacket.

"Welcome back, Dark."

And they both laid there, in that exact position, for a long time; all the while, watching time fly by in peace.

_Stay behind watching the credits roll by  
__Roll, roll, roll right by me_

Dawn approached the couples early. The sun shone on their sleeping smiles. With the light, Dark quickly awoke, not adjusted to the warmth and _light_. He groaned and turned away, holding Daisuke at the same time. Everything felt so right. Dark couldn't be any more happier.

"Mph…" Daisuke yawned against Dark's chest. The slight breath tickled his skin through the thin layer of clothing. It warmed the bit of skin that had turned cold from the night air through the window.

"…love you, Dark…" Daisuke whispered faintly as he turned over and faced the wall, going back to sleep. Dark didn't see his blooming smile, but he knew what he was about to do next.

"Love you too, Daisuke." Dark said softly. He leaned his head close and closed his eyes. Then, he placed a kiss behind Daisuke's ear.

And he forgot about everything. About Krad and Yami. About Black Wings. About how the Niwas might react.

Everything but his love for one Daisuke Niwa.

_Finished_

* * *

A/N: Amnesia is finally completed! Woohoo! –throws confetti- After many long hours of thinking and typing, my first multi-chaptered song fic is now complete. This is the saddest piece I have written, I believe. Though it's not exactly the best of the best, I'm proud I got through this. Author's block is a –censored- but I have defeated you at last!

Now that my mind is finally at peace with something, I'm going to be able to watch _The Grudge 2_ with full attention on Friday. I'm going with five other friends (three girls, two guys) and this is going to be so exciting! Let's scream!


End file.
